Fooled Heart
by HorrorZombabe
Summary: Five years have passed and Toby is bored of his life Aboveground and wishes himself away to the Goblin King. Sarah has no choice but to follow or forget her brother forever.
1. Chapter 1: Wished Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, I merely enjoy the story.

Fooled Heart

Chapter One: Wished Away

Sarah stood over the sink, humming to herself as she scrubbed a pan with a worn dish cloth. Toby sat at the table in the corner of the kitchen, eating the last of his macaroni and cheese and doodling on a big sketch pad that filled almost the entire table.

The kitchen was small, but bright and clean. The walls were a pale peach color and the counters a light cream. The appliances were dated, but functioned fine. Drawings littered the fridge along with several photos of Toby and Sarah through the years. A small table with two chairs was tucked in the corner near the window, giving a great view of the street below.

Five years have passed since the ordeal in the Labyrinth. Sarah was now living on her own in a tiny apartment just outside of New York City. It was early June, Sarah's college classes were over, and Toby had come to visit for the summer.

"Sarah, what song is that?" Toby asked, placing his fork in the bowl in front of him. "You hum it all the time."

Sarah dropped the pan back into the dishwater and turned to Toby as she wiped stray hairs out of her face with the back of her forearm, careful not to get dishwater on her face. "It's just something someone sang to me once. I've forgotten the words," she said to him. "Done eating, kiddo?"

"Yup! Can I go watch TV now?" Toby said, hopping out of his chair.

"Sure thing, Tobe-ster. I'll finish up in here," Sarah said, grabbing his bowel and fork off the table. Toby ran into the small living room and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV. The kitchen looked right into the living room, giving a perfect view of the sofa and the small television on a short stand. The furnishings were nothing special, just a hand-me-down couch from Sarah's aunt and several garage sale finds.

Sarah dumped the bowl and fork into the sink and wiped her hands on the front of her kitchen apron. She opened a blue plastic box and began picking up Toby's crayons and pencils. She clicked the lid shut and placed the box on top of the fridge. She went back to the table to pick up the sketch pad and gasped.

Tiny goblins. Each one of the pictures was a goblin, a few of them Sarah recognizing. She quickly closed the sketchbook and tucked it in the space between the fridge and the counter. _He remembers,_ Sarah thought to herself. She took a quick glance into the living room and saw Toby curled up on the couch watching the small television set. She smiled to herself and went back to the dishes.

She scrubbed the pan again, rinsed, and set to dry_._ She wiped the cheese-coated bowl clean, the fork, and drained the sink as she rinsed them and set them with the other dishes to dry. She cleaned out the food trap and stuck the contents in the silver garbage can on the other side of the fridge. Sarah went back to sink and set the food trap back in the sink, tilting it slightly to let the water through as she rinsed the sink out. She looked at the reflection in the window above the sink to watch Toby as she finished up.

She held her breath and turned around. She could have sworn there were two goblins peeking around the doorway, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. She closed her eyes and shook her head, turning back to the sink. She shut off the water and went in the living room, taking her place beside her brother.

"Did you see them too, Sarah?" Toby asked, looking up at his sister.

Sarah looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean Toby?"

"The goblins in the kitchen. Did you see them too?" Toby said, sitting up. "They were watching you do the dishes."

Sarah couldn't breathe. What reason did they have to be here now? She has already defeated the Labyrinth. She shouldn't have to worry about them now.

"I don't know what you are talking about Toby. Goblins are not real," Sarah said, trying to make herself believe what she was saying.

"Sure they are! They're all over your apartment. They've been here for a while!" Toby said. He slid off the couch and crawled over to one of the end tables. "They're hiding all over the place!" he said as he opened the cabinet in the side table. There was a small squeak and a rustling as a small creature ran out and down the hall into the bathroom.

"Toby…" Sarah said, tucking her feet under her. _What's happening? How long has this been going on? Did he send them? _

"Sarah, what happened to the Goblin King when the girl in the story got her brother back?" Toby asked as he closed the cabinet and jumped back up on the couch.

"I don't know Toby," Sarah said quietly, "There was nothing written after that." _What did happen to the Goblin King?_

"Sarah, what happened to the Goblin King after _you_ won?" Toby asked.

Sarah looked at her younger brother. "What do you mean, Toby?"

"You still talk to some of the creatures from there. What happened to the Goblin King?" Toby asked, kneeling on the couch to look at his sister.

"Toby…" Sarah paused.

"What happened?" Toby repeated.

"I don't know, Toby. I don't know." Sarah said. There was a moment of silence. "How do you know about it?"

"I dream about it all the time, Sarah! About the goblins, and the king, and how you came to save me!" Toby said, excitement in his voice. "I want to go back, Sarah! It was so much fun!"

"No you don't, Toby."

"But I do, Sarah! It's so boring here! Let's have some fun!" Toby said, his excitement increasing. "How do we go back, Sarah?"

"I don't know, Toby," Sarah said.

"If you wish me away again, can we go back?" Toby asked.

"No!" Sarah said quickly. "We can't go back Toby."

"Why not, Sarah? I want to dance with the King and the goblins again! Let's have an adventure!"

"No, Toby. "

Lightning flashed outside the window, quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"I want to go to the Underground, Sarah!" Toby shouted. "What happens if I wish you away? Will we go back?"

"No, Toby, don't!" Sarah said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why not, Sarah? I know you want to see your friends again!"

"I speak with them all the time." Sarah stated quietly, holding in her fear.

"The song you hum all the time…he sang it to you, didn't he?" Toby asked.

"That's enough, Toby."

"The Goblin King wrote it for you. He sang to me, too."

"That's _enough_ Toby!" Sarah repeated.

"All it takes is a few words, Sarah, and we can go back!" Toby said, excited. Lightning flashed outside.

"No, Toby!"

"I wish-" Sarah placed her hands over Toby's mouth.

"That's enough, Toby. I don't want to go back," Sarah said, removing her hands from his mouth. She stood up and walked toward her bedroom.

"I wish the Goblin King would come take me away right now!" Toby shouted.

"No, Toby!"

Another bolt of lightning struck. The window in the living room flew open and the familiar white owl flew in. In a brief moment, the Goblin King stood before them.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Underground

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, I merely enjoy the story.

Fooled Heart

Chapter Two: Return to the Underground

"My how you've grown, Sir Toby," the Goblin King stated, ruffling the boy's hair.

"You can't take him," Sarah said quickly, gripping Toby's shoulder tightly.

"He wished himself to me. He will be returning to the Underground," Jareth stated, pulling the boy away from Sarah's reach.

"He has a life to live here! You can't take him!" Sarah shouted, grabbing for Toby's hand. _ If he takes him, what will I tell Dad and Karen? Will they just forget? Will I forget?_

"I'll run the Labyrinth again, just give him back!" Sarah said, desperation in her voice. She tightly held the boy's hand as Jareth's arm draped over Toby's shoulder. Toby grabbed his hand away.

"I want to go, sis," Toby said, "I want to have fun in the Underground."

"There is nothing you can do, Sarah. You did not wish him away this time. You do not have the power to get him back," Jareth said.

Sarah paused. "What will happen?" she asked after a moment, "Will he become a goblin?"

"Children only become goblins if there is no family to care for him, Sarah," Jareth said.

"There is a family here to take care of him. Let him stay," Sarah said, pulling the boy away from the Goblin King.

"I can't do that, Sarah. What's said is said. He will come back to the Underground with me," Jareth said, appearing behind Sarah and Toby. "But…" he started.

"But what? What can I do to get my brother back?" Sarah asked, holding Toby closer.

"But you may choose to come back to the Underground as well," Jareth whispered into her ear.

A shiver went up Sarah's spine. "Come back?"

"However, if you come back to the Underground, you will be unable to return to your life Aboveground. It is your choice, Sarah. Come back to the Underground and live with your brother, or stay here and forget him entirely," Jareth said.

"If I were to go, what would happen here?" Sarah asked.

"Your family, your friends, anyone you ever knew, would simply forget. It's not a tough decision, Sarah. Come back to the Underground." Jareth placed his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Come on, sis. Let's go have fun!" Toby said, hugging his half-sister's waist.

"I'll go," Sarah said after a long pause.

The room melted into stone walls. Sarah stood alone in a small, cramped room. A small bed lay in one corner and a tiny table and chair in another. There was no window and the only way out was a heavy metal door. Sarah tried the handle on the door. It was locked. This was not what Sarah wanted. This was not going to be fun; this was a prison.

"What did you expect, Sarah?" a voice whispered into her ear. She felt his hot breath on her collar, but couldn't muster up the courage to face him. She felt him brush her long, dark hair away from her neck and he moved closer to her. "You defeated me, Sarah. I do not take kindly to defeat."

"What about Toby?" Sarah asked, clenching her fists at her side, "You said you would find a family for him."

"I do not lie, Sarah. One has been found. He will live with me and become my heir," he whispered.

"What will happen to me?" Sarah asked quietly. A long pause followed her question. She turned to face her captor. "What are you planning on doing with me? Shut me away? You said I could live with my brother! You lied!"

"I do not lie, Sarah," Jareth said sternly, "And I do not appreciate being spoken to in that tone. I am King here, you will respect that. Do you understand?"

"You said I could live with my brother," Sarah said. There was a harsh slap across her cheek. She fell to the floor and put her hand on her face. 

"You will be a servant in my castle. You will personally serve him… and myself. You will only leave this room when the head of staff comes to you or if you are summoned. Do you understand?" He crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I don't believe I heard you correctly," he stated.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she asked.

"That is better. I can be cruel, Sarah, but I prefer not to be," he stood and looked at her.

"Then why keep me in here as your servant?" she demanded, standing to face him. His hand struck her cheek again.

"I will not be spoken to in that manner!" he repeated. "You will remain as my servant because I say." He pulled her closer and brushed the hair away from her neck. He leaned in close and inhaled deeply. "You have defeated me once before, Sarah," he whispered, sending chills down her spine. He took her by the shoulders and threw her on the tiny bed. "But this time, it is you who will be defeated."

With that, he disappeared. Sarah stared blankly at the stone walls. _How could he hurt me and make me want him in the same moment? _Sarah thought, clutching her knees to her chest. _What do I do now? I can't live like this._

The heavy steel door swung open and a round, fuzzy goblin waddled in dragging a large trunk. "These are your working clothes, Sarah. You are being called by Young Master Toby. I suggest you change quickly and I will lead you to his quarters." The goblin spoke in a low, gruff voice. The goblin was distinctly female and had whisps of multicolored fur spurting out from every angle. She looked as if something Sarah had fished out of her lint trap had grown legs.

The goblin waited for a moment as Sarah stared at her. "Well…?" The goblin was waiting, "Get a move on it!"

Sarah stood and opened the large trunk. It was honestly better than she had expected; the trunk was filled with loose fitted white shirts, similar to those Jareth wore, grey vests, and long black skirts.

"We do not have much clothing for humans in the goblin kingdom," the fuzzy goblin stated. "I am Grezle, the head of staff. Please dress quickly. Knock on the door when you are ready."

Sarah untied her kitchen apron and pulled off her top and jeans. She dressed quickly in the garments provided and knocked on the door.

Grezle led Sarah up a winding staircase that seemed to never end. When they finally reached a landing, Grezle turned and led her up yet another staircase. Sarah struggled to reach the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall when she finally reached the landing.

"No time to waste!" Grezle said, ushering Sarah forward. Grezle led Sarah down the hallway to a large double door. The door was ornately carved with suns, moons, and stars. Grezle knocked lightly.

The door swing open. "Sarah! Isn't this place amazing?" Toby ran through the door as he spotted his sister and hugged her around the waist. "Sarah, I'm going to become King after Jareth! Isn't that cool?"

Sarah hugged her brother close to her. "That's fantastic, champ," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Let me show you my room! It's so cool!" Toby grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her in through the door. Grezle followed after the pair and closed the door behind her. The room was fantastic. One wall was one large stained glass window depicting a colorful sunset. The bed was the largest Sarah had ever seen. It was ornately carved wood and had a canopy and large blue curtains drawn back around the posts. There was a sofa tucked against a wall and a small coffee table.

"Ah, Sarah!" Jareth stood up from the armchair next to the bed. "The uniform suits you well." He grinned deviously and came to put his arm around Toby's shoulder.

"Uniform? Sarah, what's going on?" Toby asked, pulling away from Jareth.

"Sarah is going to take care of us, Toby," Jareth said, smiling deviously, "Now, if you have no more need of our dear Sarah, I would like to take her."

"Ok! Have fun Sarah! The castle is so cool!" Toby said, hugging her around the waist again.

"Come now, Sarah," Jareth said as he exited the room from the ornately carved doors. Sarah followed behind, keeping her distance from the Goblin King.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Sarah demanded. Jareth stopped and turned to face her.

"Haven't you learned to not speak to me in that manner?" he said, stepping close to her. She stepped back.

"He has a right to know, Your Majesty, that his _sister_ is his _servant_." Sarah hissed.


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I was told by someone that Sarah seemed out of character, that she was too soft. I feel that I should explain why I wrote her as that. After she defeated the Labyrinth, she came back Aboveground and lived happier with her family. She felt as if she was growing up, no longer acting as a whining teenager. I hope that explains it a little. I wanted to write that in a bit later, but if it keeps people from reading further I should explain it now. There is more to it, but its a part of the plot so I will leave that out.

Fooled Heart

Chapter Three: Rude Awakening

"I don't appreciate that tone, Sarah," Jareth stated, staring at the young woman in front of him.

"I don't appreciate being locked up and away from my brother!" Sarah snapped back at him. She felt the back of his gloved hand whip across her cheek again. She cupped her cheek in her hand, glaring at the Goblin King intently. "What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?"

Jareth turned around and continued walking down the hall and around the corner, motioning for Sarah to follow. "Why did you bring me here?" Sarah repeating, running ahead of the Goblin King and stopping in front of him. He grabbed her tightly around her upper arm and continued walking, dragging her with him.

"Why must you be so disobedient, Sarah?" Jareth hissed.

"What do you expect, Jareth?" Sarah spat back, pulling her arm roughly from his grasp.

Jareth pushed open another set of double doors and pushed her through them. "Sarah, don't make me be cruel."

"You're doing fine with that all on your own, _Your Majesty,_" she hissed through her teeth.

"You're just as stubborn as I remember, Sarah," Jareth stated, leaning in the doorway. Sarah took a moment to take in the room. It was similar to Toby's chambers; a large canopy bed with heavy, dark curtains centered along the wall, a huge stained glass window took up the outer wall depicting a cold night scene. Sarah had to admit to herself that the Goblin King sure had style.

"You forget, Sarah, you asked to be here," he said calmly, closing the door as he entered the room.

"You gave me no choice! I either had to come or forget Toby forever!" Sarah shouted at him. _I'd forget every memory of him. And forget the Underground completely. I'd forget Hoggle. I'd forget Ludo and Sir Didymous. I'd forget you..._

"You..." Sarah started, anger rising in her voice, "I don't have to answer to you! I defeated you! _I_ should be ruling _you_!"

"You've already declined that offer, Sarah," Jareth laughed, "That offer is no longer on the table."

"That _offer_? It is my _right_," Sarah started, "I have solved your Labyrinth. I have taken my brother back. You have no power over me! The power is mine!"

"Yes, Sarah, it is true you have defeated my Labyrinth," Jareth whispered, stepping closer, "But you have hurt me deeply. You have destroyed _everything._" Jareth took one gloved hand and brushed it across Sarah's face. Sarah quickly pulled away.

"I will make you suffer," Jareth continued, "I will make you hurt." Jareth stepped toward Sarah. Sarah stepped back again. "I will crush your..._fiery _spirit," he said, stepping forward again. Again, Sarah stepped back. "That was the plan, but it looks like I won't have to do much work," he smiled, stepping toward her again. She stepped back. "You've become soft, Sarah. You didn't even put up a fight when I took your brother."

"I did!" Sarah shouted at him.

"No, Sarah. You didn't. You didn't even fight him," Jareth said, stepping closer again. Again, Sarah stepped back.

"But I did," she said as her back hit a cold stone wall.

"It seemed, dear Sarah, that you did not," Jareth whispered, moving closer. "It seemed..." Jareth brushed a lock of hair out of Sarah's face. "Like you wanted to come back."

"No!" Sarah shouted, slapping Jareth's hand away from her face.

"I've been watching you, Sarah," Jareth said quietly. "I've watched you grow up. I've watched you grow alone."

"I'm not alone," Sarah hissed.

"Yes, Sarah, you are," Jareth moved his face in toward her ear. "You have your family, sure, but they don't understand. You don't feel important there."

"I don't feel any more important here!" she hissed. "It's not fair!"

"Familiar words, Sarah. Exactly what is not fair?" Jareth held her shoulders tightly. "I've offered you everything you wanted."

"I never wanted to become your servant!" Sarah spat, attempting to pull Jareth's hands off her shoulders.

"As I said before, Sarah, this is your punishment," Jareth said, hot breath on her face. "It won't be so bad."

"I will never serve you," Sarah hissed.

"You asked to be here, Sarah," Jareth said, laughing. "You expect me to take you in, no questions asked? Treat you like a queen after everything you've done?"

"I will never serve you," Sarah repeated.

"So be it. Then you will whither away," Jareth said reluctantly. The room melted back to the tiny room she had been placed in when she had arrived. Jareth shoved her toward the tiny bed. "If you change your mind, Sarah..."

"I will _never_serve you!" Sarah shouted and Jareth disappeared from the tiny room.


	4. Chapter 4: My Will is as Strong as Yours

Fooled Heart

Chapter Four: My Will is As Strong As Yours

Sarah paced the small enclosure. She had changed from the uniform provided to her back to her jeans and emerald green tank top. The kitchen apron she had been wearing when she came to the Underground was hanging on the low wooden stool in the corner near the table.

_What am I going to do? _Sarah thought to herself, _I can't stay in this room. How long will he keep me in here? I cant stay here forever. If I begged him... would he...?_

Sarah stopped pacing and stared at the steel door. _No. I will never sink to that level. But how do I get out of here?_

Sarah's stomach growled loudly in protest. "I'm starving!" she shouted to no one in particular. She sat on the edge of the low bed and held her head in her hands.

"Giving up yet, Sarah?" Jareth's cool voice echoed through the room. Sarah looked up slowly, glaring harshly at the man before her.

"I will never serve you," Sarah stated. She looked at the floor and cradled her head in her hands again. "You forget, my will is as strong as yours," she said quietly.

"I doubt that, Sarah. You will be in my chambers tending to me by the end of tomorrow," he said, smiling deviously.

"Unlikely," Sarah said as she lifted herself off the tiny bed. "I'd die before I bowed before you."

"You will regret saying that," Jareth said sharply as he dissappeared from the room.

Jareth paced his room, hands tucked behind his back. _Stubborn girl, _he thought. _She could have anything she asked for, if she only obeyed._

"Jareth!" A voice shouted as a timid knock was placed on his door. Jareth opened the door and smiled at the young boy before him.

"Sir Toby! What do you need, my boy?" Jareth said warmly, ushering the boy into the room,

"Jareth, where is Sarah?" Toby asked.

"Sarah..." Jareth thought for a moment. "Her and I are having difficulty seeing eye to eye. She wishes to be alone." Jareth could be cruel, but he couldn't let Toby worry over his sister.

"She doesn't even want to see me?" Toby asked with horror in his eyes.

Jareth shook his head. "I am sorry, Sir Toby. She wishes to be left alone."

"What happened? Did you hurt her?" Toby asked, puffing out his chest. Jareth chuckled.

Toby looked up at Jareth. "Did you try singing her a song?" Toby asked. "She hums the song you sang her all the time. At least I think you were the one. She would never talk about it."

Jareth looked at the young boy in shock. "She hums the song?"

"Yeah! She can't remember the words," Toby said, smiling.

_Why would she...?_ Jareth thoughts suddenly crashed together. _She was so quick to come back. She never put up a real fight. Did she really want to come back?_

"Sir Toby, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to," Jareth said, placing his arm around the boy's shoulder and leading him toward the door.

"Are you going to try it, Jareth?" Toby asked. "Are you going to sing to my sister?"

"I will try, Toby," Jareth said softly, ushering the boy out the door. "I will see you at dinner, my boy."

"Good luck, Jareth!" Toby called as he ran down the hall.

Jareth paced the length of the large room, hands behind his back again. _I can't just apologize to her and expect everything to be good with a song, _he thought. _What am I thinking? Why should I apologize? She defeated me, she destroyed my Labyrinth._

"Enough!" Jareth shouted loudly. He picked up a wooden chair from the table along the wall and threw it against the opposing wall. The chair shattered, sending splinters flying across the floor.

Jareth growled loudly before his surroundings melted into the tiny stone prison. He stormed over to the dark haired girl on the bed and lifted her up roughly by her upper arm.

"Just leave me here, Jareth!" Sarah shouted, pulling her arm away from his grip. "I will not change my mind. I will never serve you!"

Jareth took hold of her again and shoved her roughly against one of the walls of the chamber. There was a loud thud as Sarah's back hit the stone wall. Sarah's breath escaped her. Jareth walked to her quickly and pinned her to the wall by her shoulders.

"Will you defy me, Sarah? Is that really what you want to do?" Jareth whispered into Sarah's neck.

Sarah tensed as his lips brushed her ear. She shivered, digging her nails into her own palms. "Stop," she choked out roughly.

"You are in my kingdom now, Sarah. You will do as I say," Jareth whispered, tightening his grip on Sarah's shoulders.

"I will never obey a monster like you!" Sarah hissed to the Goblin King.

"Is that how you view me, Sarah? I'm a monster? Very well then, a monster I will be," Jareth whispered, licking his lips.

"No! You can't!" Sarah cried desperately. She struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"What do you expect me to do Sarah?" he whispered into her ear. He pinned her arms above her head and inhaled deeply. "I won't be so cruel as to hurt you in that way, Sarah. I may be cruel, but I am not a monster."

Jareth released his grip on her and took a step back. "You will still reside here. You will serve Toby and me. You will have the freedom to come and go as you please so long as you tend to your duties and you will live an enjoyable life in the Underground. Is this an acceptable offer?"

Sarah stared blankly at the Goblin King. "I will not bow to you," she spoke slowly.

"As long as you tend to your duties, you may do as you please," Jareth said, sternly.

"I will not address you as 'Your Majesty,'" Sarah continued.

"I never expected you to," Jareth said with a laugh.

Sarah paused for a moment before nodding her head. "I accept this offer on one condition."

Jareth looked at the girl, his lips curling into a devious smile. "And what would the condition be Sarah?"

"Toby and I will always be safe in your kingdom. You must give your word," Sarah requested.

"You have my word, Sarah," Jareth said, dissappearing from the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Such a Fooled Heart

Fooled Heart

Chapter 5: Such a Fooled Heart

Sarah collapsed to the ground shortly after Jareth left. 'What just happened?' Sarah thought. 'I feel sick. Was he going to...?'

Sarah tucked her knees into her chest and held them there, breathing heavily into her knees. The steel door swung open and Grezle hopped in, multicolored fuzz flying everywhere. The small goyblin carried in a metal tray filled with small sandwiches, a glass, and a metal pitcher filled with some sort of juice.

"Are you hungry, Sarah?" Grezle asked in her gruff voice. Sarah's stomach answered Grezle loudly before Sarah had the chance to open her mouth. Grezle set the metal tray on the small wooden table and hopped out the door. As soon as the door closed,it, was no longer a heavy steel door. The door was an ornately carved dark stained wood with a doorknob made of clear crystal.

Sarah lunged at the tray Grezle brought in. She ate one cheese sandwich and poured a glass of the juice in the metal pitcher/ She took a sip and gasped. 'Peach. Why did it have to be peach?' Sarah thought. She placed the glass back on the tray and wiped her face with a linen napkin.

She walked across the small room and felt the cool orb of the clear crystal doorknob. She paused, glaring into the clear glass. She slowly opened the door and stepped out of the cramped room, faced directly with the double door's of Toby's room. 'The stairs...' Sarah thought, 'Nothing is as it seems, I suppose.'

Sarah knocked lightly on the ornate double doors. The door swung open and a happy Toby wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why didn't you want to see me, Sarah?" Toby asked, burying his face in her stomach.

"What do you mean, Toby? There is never a time I don't want to see you," Sarah said, ruffling Toby's hair.

"But Jareth said you didn't want to see anyone!" Toby said, pulling away.

"Jareth is just jealous because I like you better," Sarah joked, walking with Toby into his chambers.

"Oh,am I?" The Goblin King stood up from the armchair in Toby's room.

"Jareth, don't be jealous that I'm more awesome than you are!" Toby laughed, holding Sarah's hand.

"I'm sorry, SIr Toby, Sarah. Duty calls. I must take my leave," Jareth bowed his head and dissapeared.

"He's been popping around like this all day," Toby complained. "Why won't he just stay with me?"

"He is king, Toby. He has other responsibilities," Sarah said quietly, sitting on the plush sofa lining one of the walls in Toby's room.

A few moments passed and the large stained window glowed bright before the room was consumed by darkness. Toby gasped as small lights lit on their own along the walls of the room. "This place is so cool!" Toby exclaimed. He ran to the sofa and sat next to Sarah. "Sarah, do you like the Goblin King?"

Sarah paused. "Toby, Jareth is sly, arrogant, and cruel," she said slowly.

"But do you like him?" Toby repeated.

Sarah sighed. "Right now, I do not. He has been...unpleasant to me since we've arrived."

"Did he sing to you yet?" Toby asked, excited.

"No, Toby. I doubt he ever will," Sarah said softly.

"He said he was going to," Toby said holding his older sister's hand.

"The Goblin King does not always mean what he says," Sarah said quietly.

"Sarah, will you stay with me tonight?" Toby asked.

"I'd love to, Toby. We will ask Jareth when he returns," she said, stroking the younger boy's hair.

"Will we see Mom and Dad again?" Toby asked after a long pause.

Sarah didn't know how to answer. She continued stroking his hair and fixed her eyes on a point on the wall. "I don't know, Tobes."

"I love Mom and Dad, but I'm glad I have you, Sarah," Toby said, hugging his sister.

"Me too, Tobes," Sarah said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jareth shouted, slapping his fist on the table. "That's impossible!"

"Your Majesty, the Lieete have been spotted in the Great Void. We have several witnesses," spoke a young man sitting across from Jareth.

"Impossible," the king spoke again. "The Lieete were destroyed centuries ago. You know that, Dimonis."

The young man, Dimonis, spoke again. "I have not confirmed this myself, Your Majesty, but the rumors are spreading rapidly. If we do not get to the bottom of things, panic will spread through the Kingdom."

Jareth took a deep breath to calm down. After a moment, Jareth said calmy, "I understand, Dimonis. What is your proposed plan of action?"

"I believe we should station a small section of our army around the Great Void. We must confirm if the Lieete have, in fact, returned to the Underground," the young man proposed.

"Very well, please arrange it," Jareth spoke, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dimonis spoke before bowing and excusing himself.

The Goblin King sighed deeply. 'I do not need this now,' he thought, 'Not when I have an heir to train and a girl to...' Jareth's thoughts broke off. What exactly were his plans for her?

Jareth stood, pushing his chair away from the table. The room he stood in was filled with old maps and texts that filled every inch of the walls. He stared at the map displayed on the table before him. In the center of the map was the Castle, surrounded by the Goblin City. Surrounding the Goblin City was nothingness; a black splotch covered most of the remainder of the map as if someone had dumped ink on it. "The Great Void" was labeled in bold white script.

Jareth shook his head and walked through the door and down the hall. He stopped a few steps short of the carved doors of his bedchambers. He sighed and continued around the corner and knocked lightly on Toby's door. Jareth waited for a few moments before opening the door slowly. He quickly spotted Toby and Sarah curled up sleeping on the dark, plush sofa lining the wall. He smiled and softly closed the door behind him.

Jareth, careful not to wake either of the siblings, lifted Toby off the couch and placed him softly in the large bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and wiped a few stray hairs from the boys face with a gloved hand. A soft groan came from the sofa as Sarah turned over on the sofa, clutching a side pillow to her tightly. Jareth watched her for several minutes, debating whether to wake the sleeping girl.

Sarah turned again on the sofa and yawned. "Sarah, its time for bed," Jareth spoke smoothly.

Sarah sat up, letting the pillow fall to the floor. "Can I stay with Toby tonight?" she asked him, voice slightly slurred from sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her clothing.

"Not tonight, Sarah. I will escort you to your room," Jareth spoke, moving to her. He offered his arm to her and she eyed him suspiciously. After a moment, she took his offered arm and let him lead her out of the room. The door across the hall had dissappeared.

"Where did it go?" Sarah asked.

"The door? The room is no longer needed," Jareth led her further down the hall.

"You had said I was to stay there," Sarah stated blankly.

"I have another room for you that you will find a bit more comfortable. Unless you insist on staying in that tiny cell," Jareth said, mockingly.

"I think I will pass on that," Sarah said softly. She looked at the Goblin King questioningly when he led her straight to the doors of his own bedchambers. He turned the knob with his free hand and smiled at the beauty next to him.

"No," Sarah protested. 'He can't mean...no, I won't stay with him. Does he think he can argue with me, make a deal and I will fall for him just like that?' She thought, panicing.

"Don't be absurd, my dear Sarah. You will not be staying with me," Jareth spoke with a chuckle. He led her into the large room. "Unless you would like to," he suggested.

"No," she quickly responded. Jareth laughed. He opened another door along the wall within his chambers. The room within instantly lit. Jareth ushered her inside.

"My magic is a bit exhausted today, Sarah, so please forgive me for not connecting it to your brother's chambers right away," he spoke as she entered the room. The room was a vast improvement on the room she had been placed in before. There was a larger bed centered along one wall with a green canopy. There were no windows, but the room was lit brightly by floating flames along the wall and cieling. There was a large reading chair in one corner and a table with two chairs in the other.

"Why?" Sarah asked after a moment.

"I will be civil, Sarah. As much as I possibly can be," he spoke quickly. He gave a short bow and excused himself, shutting the door softly behind him.

'This was not expected,' Sarah thought as she sat on the bed. 'This was not something he would do.'

"What are you up to Jareth?" Sarah shouted. The room shattered around her.

"It appears as if I cannot fool you, Sarah, as foolish as your heart may be," Jareth said, standing before her in the familiar cell she was placed in previously. He smiled wickedly as he stood over her. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Go to bed, Sarah. I will call for you in the morning." With that, he left, leaving Sarah confused and blushing as she touched her cheek with timid fingers.


	6. Chapter 6: A Crystal Knob

A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I'm not going to give too much away, but terrible things will be happening within the story. I have planned this to be long, drawn out, and eventually very dark. This chapter is much longer than the previous chapters because I am not sure when I will be able to update next. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please continue reading and please review!

Fooled Heart

Chapter Six: A Crystal Knob

Sarah sat on the tiny bed, clutching her knees to her chest. 'What is he planning?' She thought, pushing her hair out of her face with one hand. 'One minute he's threatening to let me rot away and the next he's sending me into a dream world and planting a kiss on my cheek. What is going on?'

Sarah's head pounded. She did not want to fall asleep, fearful that the Goblin King would commandeer her dreams once again. 'He's so confusing,' she thought. 'Why can't he just act civil and...'

'And what?' A small part of her nagged, 'He won't be anything I want. He will be nothing more than a villian from your childhood.'

Sarah sighed and pulled her knees closer. 'No matter what I want from him, all he wants from me is revenge,' Sarah realized.

Sarah yawned loudly. She was struggling to stay awake. She stretched and stood, pacing the small stone room. 'You've had your fun, Jareth.' Sarah smiled wickedly. She stopped pacing. 'Now I just need a plan. I need to find out how to hurt him most. He needs to know I won't just take it.'

Jareth was sprawled across his large bed, a stack of pillows tucked behind his head. He smiled, staring up at the canopy draping over his bed. Crystals danced in circles under the canopy, grazing the lightweight fabric occasionally.

'I have her under my thumb,' he thought, twirling crystals in his hand. He sent two to float above with the others and stared intently at the remaining crystal. He watched Sarah through the crystal as she crawled into her tiny bed and pulled the covers around her tightly. 'Enjoy your rest, Sarah,' he thought. 'Tommorrow, you're mine.'

Jareth shot the crystal up with the others. They circled for a few moments before disappearing entirely. A gentle knock graced his bedroom door. "Enter," Jareth spoke loudly, moving to sit on the side of the bed. Toby peeked through the doorway and cautiously entered the room dressed in a long nightshirt and loose fitting cotton pants.

"Jareth?" Toby closed the door gently behind him. "Where did Sarah go? I woke up and she was gone."

"She went back to her room," Jareth said, motioning for the boy to move closer. Toby climbed into the large bed and sat upright next to the Goblin King.

"Jareth, do you like my sister?" Toby asked.

Jareth paused, taken aback by Toby's sudden question. "Your sister is quite spirited," he started, avoiding a direct answer. "She is very determined... kind... and quite beautiful." Jareth was almost convincing himself.

"Will you get married one day?" Toby asked, hopeful. Jareth laughed and pulled the boy close, ruffling his hair.

"I'm afraid not, Toby," Jareth said sternly.

"Why not? You're not married, are you?" Toby innocently asked.

"I am not, Toby. There are not many of my kind left in this world," Jareth spoke quietly. He smiled at the young boy. "That is why I have claimed you as my heir. It is late, Toby. It is time for you to go to bed."

"Can I stay with you tonight, Jareth?" Toby asked.

"I'm sorry, Toby," Jareth said, shaking his head. "I wish to be alone tonight. Another time."

Toby slowly got up from the large bed. "Goodnight, Jareth," he said, disappointment in his voice.

"I am sorry, Toby. Goodnight," Jareth echoed back to the young boy. Toby left, closing the door slowly behind him.

'Silly boy,' Jareth thought as the door closed. 'His sister and I would never be compatible.' He smiled to himself and pulled the covers up to his chest. 'Besides, she will be begging to leave soon enough.'

The door of Sarah's small chamber flew open and Sarah sat upright in surprise. "Time to get up! The King is calling for you!" Grezzle shouted, placing a tray with a bowl of oatmeal and

a metal pitcher of peach juice on the small table. "Eat and dress quickly. His Highness does not like to be left waiting." The multicolored goblin left quickly, closing the door loudly behind her.

Sarah ate the oatmeal quickly and eyed the pitcher of juice. She was so thirsty, but she had trouble drinking the sweet liquid without thinking of the dream Jareth had given her when she first came to the Underground. She put her feelings aside and poured a glass, drinking quickly. She wiped her face with the cloth napkin tucked under the bowl.

Sarah dressed quickly and slipped a pair of plain black slippers on her feet. Sarah sighed. 'I definitely need a shower,' she thought to herself. She finger-combed her hair for a few minutes before pulling it back with a black hair elastic from her wrist. She stared at the door for a moment before heading out and quickly shutting the door behind her. She stood this time before the double door of Jareth's bedchambers. She knocked fervently on the door.

"Enter!" Sarah heard the king shout. She turned the cool crystal handle on one door and pushed it open.

"Grezzle said you had called for me," Sarah said as she entered the King's chambers.

"Yes, Sarah. I will need you this evening to help Toby prepare for the ball," he said. Jareth was sitting at the round table with a leg crossed over the other as he held a half eaten piece of unidentifiable fruit in one hand. He placed it on the plate in front of him. "I will need your assistance shortly after. We must be prepared no later than half past six. You must have Toby ready by five. I have other tasks for you before the ball."

"Am I free until then?" Sarah asked.

"Unless I have any other need for you," he said coldly and gestured for her to leave.

Sarah nodded and turned to leave. She paused for a moment before turning back to face the Goblin King. "Will I be attending as well?"

Jareth laughed. "Why would I escort a servant girl to a ball?"

Sarah clenched her fists tightly. "It was a simple question, Jareth. No need to get nasty." She quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sarah stormed across the hall and entered her own chambers. She paced the tiny room angrily. 'Why does he have to embarrass me like this? I have to come up with a plan quickly. I can't stand to look at his smug face for much longer.'

There was a light knock on the door. "What?" Sarah said angrily, roughly swinging the door open.

A handsome young man gave her a look of suprise and bowed deeply. "I am sorry, Miss Sarah. Have I come at a bad time?" Sarah stood staring at the young man for a moment. He was definitely good looking. He was tall and slightly muscular with a chiseled chin and strong nose. He had long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail with a navy ribbon. He had the most amazing blue eyes Sarah had ever seen. He was dressed in a loose black shirt and black trousers, dressing similar to the king.

"No," she said quietly, calming down, "I just was expecting someone else."

"His Majesty?" the young man inquired with a grin.

"I . . . yes. How did you know?" Sarah stammered.

"Jareth tends to be difficult with beautiful women," he said, smiling and taking Sarahs hand. He planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "My name is Dimonis. I am King Jareth's assistant and advisor."

Sarah made her best attempt at a curtsy and smiled at the young man. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said softly.

"His Majesty has arranged several appointments for you throughout the week, if you choose to attend," he began. "Would you care to walk with me?"

"Is this a trick?" Sarah asked, pulling away from the young man.

Dimonis chuckled. "No, Sarah, I can assure you I am being sincere. Is your distrust of His Majesty that great?"

"He has given me no reason to trust him," Sarah said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Rest assured, Sarah, I am not here to trick you," Dimonis said, smiling warmly.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly realizing that she was still in desperate need of a bath. "Can I get a raincheck on that walk?" Sarah asked.

"I don't follow what you are saying, my lady," he said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! How do I explain..." Sarah began, "It means 'Can we postpone until later?'. I would like to bathe first, if you do not mind."

"Of course, my lady," he said smoothly. "Would you be interested in an afternoon walk in the inner gardens?"

"There are inner gardens?" Sarah asked, suprised. "Of course! Yes, I would love to."

"Thank you, my lady," Dimonis said, "I will come for you this afternoon, then?"

"Yes! I will be looking forward to it," she responded, smiling warmly at the king's advisor.

"As will I," he said, bowing to her again. Sarah made another attempt to curtsy and smiled awkwardly at the handsome man. Dimonis returned the gesture with a warm smile and turned away.

Sarah closed the door softly, smiling to herself. After closing the door, she realized she had no idea where she was to bathe. She quickly pulled the door open again, now looking into a small bathing room. There was a large clawfoot tub in the center of the room filled with steaming water. Along one side of the room stood a white vanity and a metal washing bowl.

Sarah stepped through the doorway and took a better look into the room. There was a covered bench in the corner with a short tower of bath linens arranged in a pyramid. Next to it lay a neatly foldeded tower of fabric. Sarah closed the door behind her and walked to the bench.

A card was set on top of the short pile of fabrics.

'Sarah,

His Majesty has arranged for new clothes to be made for you. Until then, my sister has donated these garments for you to wear. We hope that they are to your liking.

Your Friend,

Dimonis'

Sarah read the card over and smiled. 'The people of the Underground sure work quick,' she thought as she tucked the card under the pyramid of bath linens. She lifted the uppermost article of clothing and held it up to her. It was a smooth, silky emerald gown with a fitted bodice buttoning up the back. The neckline was low and sweetheart shaped. She folded it neatly and picked up the next garment. She held to her a plain but elegant black cotton gown with a square neckline. It also buttoned up the back.

Sarah settled for the black dress and draped it across the bench. She grabbed a washcloth from the pyramid of bath linens and a bar of soap from the vanity table and set them next to the claw-foot tub as she undressed. She folded the clothes loosely and placed them under the bench.

Sarah bathed happily. She experimented with fragrant corked bottles, washing her hair and body. She hummed to herself as she scrubbed her neck and shoulders. "Maybe being here won't be so bad after all," she said to herself. She smiled and dried herself off before tinkering with the undergarments left for her. A plain white corset was placed in the pile of garments, as well as a bright white pair of knee length pantaloons trimmed in crocheted lace.

Sarah stepped into the pantaloons and pulled the drawstring tight around her waist, tying it in a bow. She studied the corset carefully. She loosened the laces and unhooked the silver clasps in the front. She wrapped the garment around her and rehooked the silver clasps down her front. She began carefully tugging at the laces in the back, tightening just enough to push up her breasts and fit snugly around her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror of the vanity. 'Not too bad, I guess,' she thought, "I can't do much more on my own, anyways.'

Content with the undergarments, she sat at the vanity and combed her hair. She used a few pins she found in one of the drawers to wrap her hair in a loose bun at her crown, leaving several strands loose around her face. She smiled at herself and stood to put on the black dress.

Sarah struggled with the dress for several minutes. She could not put the dress on with the buttons buttoned. She could not button the buttons herself, either. She tried putting the dress on backwards, buttoning the dress while it was reversed. She could not turn the dress around.

Sarah sighed and unbuttoned the dress again, turned it around, and put her arms through the long, tapered sleeves. Sarah cautiously turned the crystal doorknob and peeked through the doorway. She was now facing the double doors of Toby's chambers. She peered down the hallway to either side and held the dress close to her as she walked across the hall and knocked lightly on her brother's door. The door opened, Toby looking up at her.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed, hugging his sister around the waist. She held him around the shoulders with one arm as she used the other to keep the dress up.

"I need a favor, Tobes," she said as she walked into her brother's room. She stopped cold. Jareth stood there, taking in her half-dressed state. She took in a quick intake of breath. "Buttons," she stammered quickly.

"Sir Toby, I can take care of this matter. Would you mind stepping outside?" Jareth asked, a devious smile playing at his lips.

"I guess . . ." Toby said, heading out the door and closing it behind him.

Sarah stepped back. "I'll just-"

"Come now, Sarah," Jareth began, cutting her off, "I can help dress you far better than your brother. He won't even be able to reach all of the buttons." He stepped closer to her and motioned her to turn around. Sarah stood motionless.

"Really, I'll just get Toby," she said quietly. Jareth ignored her and stepped around to face her back. He took off his gloves and tucked them in the pocket of his grey vest.

"You need to lace the corset tighter or you will never get the dress to button," he said coldly. He pushed the top of the dress off Sarah's shoulders and began unknotting the corset lacings. "Take in a deep breath," he said. Sarah breathed in as deeply as she could. Jareth began pulling and tugging at the laces. "Exhale," he demanded. Sarah exhaled. "Now take another breath." She breathed in deeply again. He pulled tighter and tied the laces in a knot. He tucked the laces into the lacings in the back.

Sarah could feel his warm fingertips brush the small of her back. She shivered lightly and clutched the front of the dress tightly to her chest. She felt Jareth begin buttoning the tiny fabric covered buttons up her back and his warm, slow breath on her neck. Sarah closed her eyes and attempted to block out the feeling his touch was giving her.

Jareth smiled. 'She's so nervous,' he thought to himself. He leaned in closer to her and lightly blew on the back of her neck. She shivered. He buttoned another button. Jareth repeated, blowing tiny circles on her neck. She shivered again. He buttoned another button. Soon, the hairs on the back of Sarah's neck were standing on end. Jareth finished buttoning the final button and moved in closer to her. He lightly brushed his fingertips across the back of her neck as he finished.

"T-thank you," Sarah stammered as she quickly left the room, nearly running over Toby in the process. Jareth smiled wickedly.

Sarah quickly hugged her brother and walked back across the hall and into the bathing room. She closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes. 'What was that?' Sarah thought to herself, 'What is happening to me? What is he doing to me?' Questions floated around in Sarah's head.

Sarah walked to the mirror of the vanity and looked at herself. The dress was plain, but it made her look absolutely stunning. The corset lifted her breasts high, displaying her cleavage in the the window of the square neckline. Sarah buttoned the tiny fabric covered buttons at her wrists.

She tidied the room before grabbing her laundry from underneath the bench and the newer garments Dimonis had sent her. Sarah quickly walked back through the carved door and found herself back in the tiny bedchamber. She placed the newer clothes into the trunk Grezzle had pulled in the day before and set her worn clothing next to it, tucking the trunk away in the corner.

Sarah wondered at the magic of her door. She looked at it intently and felt the carvings with her fingertips. She gazed into the clear crystal doorknob. She saw an image of the bathing room reflected in the surface. Sarah looked closer. The image changed to the hall in front of Toby's bedchambers. Sarah looked away. 'I wonder where else it could lead me,' she pondered.

Sarah heard a light knock on the door. She turned back around to face the door and looked intently at the doorknob. The image displayed showed Dimonis standing stiffly in front of her door in an unknown hallway. Sarah smiled and opened the door.

"Is it afternoon already?" she asked the young man as she opened the door. Her heart fluttered.

"It is not, miss Sarah. It is still late morning," Dimonis said, bowing to Sarah, "I have word from His Majesty that you were dressed. I was hoping you would like to take our walk now."

Sarah nodded and stepped through the doorway. Dimonis offered his arm to the girl. She placed her arm in his and they began walking down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fae

Fooled Heart

Chapter Seven: The Fae

The gardens were breathtaking. There were so many unidentifiable flowers and shrubs. Sarah had never seen anything like it. She had never imagined the Underground as a beautiful place. 'I should know by now to expect the unexpected,' she thought.

"How are you enjoying the Underground?" Dimonis asked, leading her slowly along a stone path.

"It has not been the greatest experience, to be honest," Sarah said, looking at the stone path.

"I am sorry, my lady. Is there anything I can do to make things more comfortable?" Dimonis asked politely.

"Thank you, Dimonis. You have done plenty for me already. I couldn't ask for anything more," Sarah said, feeling guilty.

"It is no worry, Sarah," Dimonis spoke, patting her arm softly, "I will do my best to make your life in the Underground enjoyable."

Sarah remained silent. She inhaled deeply before stopping dead, pulling Dimonis back with her. "Why?" Sarah asked, looking up at the handsome young man.

Dimonis gave her a warm smile. "It is a gentleman's duty, my lady." Sarah eyed him suspiciously. "Shall we continue?" he asked politely.

Sarah nodded and they continued walking. Dimonis asked her questions about things Aboveground, smiling and nodding at her responses.

"Does Jareth dislike me?"

"Sarah," Dimonis began, "I know Jareth can be confusing sometimes."

"Confusing? It's almost like he is three different people! Every time I see him, he acts completely different!" Sarah said, anger building in her voice.

Dimonis laughed lightly. "Yes, he can be like that. He has an incredibly difficult job, running this kingdom. He is not accustomed to visitors, especially ladies. Jareth is still young; he can have a short temper at times and he doesn't always make the best decisions. He is a good king, however. He is always looking out for the welfare of his people."

Sarah remained silent for a moment. "How old is Jareth?" she asked, looking up at Dimonis.

"He is 149. He will be celebrating 150 within the month," Dimonis stated.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked with interest.

"I have just recently entered my 300th year," he stated calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Sarah asked.

"We are Fae," Dimonis began, "We live quite a bit longer than your kind, Sarah. Many live a millenium."

"I feel so insignificant," Sarah said softly. Dimonis gave a light chuckle and stopped walking, pulling Sarah in front of him.

"You are not insignificant. You are destined to be great, my lady," he said softly, holding Sarah's shoulders. Sarah felt a chill down her spine. There was a moment of silence before Sarah pulled away from his gaze. "I am deeply sorry if I have made you uncomfortable," Dimonis softly spoke, releasing his hold on her shoulders. The pair continued walking slowly through the gardens.

"Do you know why Jareth has chosen Toby as his heir?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Sarah, our race is slowly dying," Dimonis began quietly, "The duties the Goblin King must perform has helped our race live on."

"By finding families for the unwanted children?" Sarah interrupted.

"Exactly. The fae are not a fertile race. We cannot produce children as easily as humans," Dimonis continued. "We can, however, reproduce with humans. As the children rescued by the Goblin King grow older, they marry and concieve children. Fae children."

"How does my brother fit into this?" Sarah asked.

"Jareth has expressed no interest in taking a queen. The royal line has also suffered, leaving only distant cousins in line for the throne. His father is High King of the Underground. One day, Jareth is expected to take his place. Without an heir, if anything happens to Jareth or his father, High King Endyon, the Underground would be thrust into termoil as the remaining nobles fought for the throne."

"Was there a reason Jareth chose Toby?" Sarah asked after a moment.

"Since you last came to the Underground, the process of wishing away children has changed. There is no longer a Labyrinth to defeat; there is now no way to win the children back. If the wisher would like the child back, the Goblin King must comply. It would not be a fair otherwise."

"What happened to the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, a knot in her stomach forming.

"It was destroyed," Dimonis spoke softly.

Sarah stopped walking and stared at the stone path. "I destroyed it, didn't I?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so, my lady," Dimonis spoke, reaching for the young woman's hand. "The Labyrinth was not meant to be defeated. No one had even come close before you. It was there to be fair to those who had wished their children away; it was meant to make them feel as if they had done all they could to reclaim the child. When you solved the Labyrinth, you destroyed it."

Sarah pulled her hand away and turned away from the handsome man. "No wonder Jareth dislikes me," Sarah said sadly. "I may have destroyed his kingdom. I thought I was doing the right thing, fighting so hard for my brother."

"You did do the right thing, Sarah. The magic of the Labyrinth had faults that none of us knew. We had no way of knowing that it would be destroyed when solved. It is not your fault, Sarah. Those who created the Labyrinth did not expect someone like you to come along," Dimonis said as he set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I think I would like to go back to my chambers for now," Sarah said with sadness in her voice.

"Very well, my lady," Dimonis said, expressing dissappointment. The two walked in silence until they reached she carved door of Sarah's small bedchamber. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to call for me," Dimonis said as he bowed to her.

"Thank you, Dimonis," Sarah said smiling softly and giving her best curtsy. She turned the crystal knob and entered the tiny room. She closed the door behind her and collapsed against it.


	8. Chapter 8: A Bath

Fooled Heart

Chapter 8: A Bath

Sarah curled into a ball on the cold stone floor of the tiny bedchamber. 'I just don't understand,' she thought, 'I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to destory the Labyrith, I just wanted my brother back.'

Sarah did not stay in the position for long, corset tightening around her ribcage uncomfortably. She sat up straight and pulled the stray hairs around her face back with her fingers. Sarah sighed, wondering what time it was now. At least an hour had gone by as she walked with Dimonis.

Sarah looked up to find a clock mounted on her wall. 'That wasn't there before,' Sarah thought as she got up to take a closer look. The clock displayed a time of one-o-clock. 'The day is going by too fast,' she thought.

A knock sounded on her door. Sarah stared into the crystal doorknob, seeing Grezzle holding a metal tray above her head. She opened the door quickly and let the small fuzzy goblin enter.

"Thank you, Grezzle," Sarah said softly. The goblin hopped into the room and placed the tray on the small wooden table.

"Sir Dimonis wanted me to let you know you have an appointment tomorrow with the dressmaker and requests you wear loose fitting clothing for the fitting," Grezzle spoke in her gruff voice.

"Thank you, Grezzle," Sarah said again, avoiding the goblin's gaze.

"Enjoy your day, Sarah," the goblin said as she hopped out of the room, closing the carved door behind her.

Sarah ate her lunch slowly. Her lunch consisted of a bowl of brothy soup with a roll and a pitcher of peach juice. Sarah stared at her spoon, moving the liquid and a few unknown vegitables around in the bowl, occassionally sipping the broth. Her stomach told her to eat, but she really didn't have much of an appitite now.

Jareth and Dimonis sat in the small room filled with maps and old texts. Jareth was wearing a pair of spectacles and casually looking over a large leatherbound book. Dimonis sat stiffly in his chair, staring at the map displayed on the table.

"Your Highness, if I may?" Dimonis began.

"Yes, Dimonis," Jareth said, not breaking his gaze from the book.

"What are your intentions with Sarah?" Dimonis asked after a moment.

Jareth closed the book and got up from his seat to place it back on the shelf. "She is a servant, nothing more," he stated calmly, his back turned to Dimonis as he selected another book.

"I understand," Dimonis responded. Another moment passed by as Jareth paged through the book, placed it back on the shelf, and selected another. "Will she be attending the ball tonight?" Dimonis inquired.

"If she were to find a suitable escort," Jareth said, closing this book and selecting another.

"I see," Dimonis said, staring intently at the king. A long silence passed and Dimonis shifted in his seat uncomfortable.

"Please escort her," Jareth said finally.

Dimonis smiled. "If you insist, My Lord."

Jareth turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Please ensure she does not become a nuisance, Dimonis, or I will have your head."

Dimonis chuckled. "Of course, My Lord."

Sarah stared blankly at the clock. It was now just past four-o-clock. She had been sitting uncomfortably in bed thinking for nearly three hours. She stood up from the bed and paced the room a few times before looking at the clock again, remembering her agreement to have Toby prepared by five. She adjusted her dress and smoothed out the few wrinkles that had formed before heading out the door.

Sarah entered the hallway and walked across to the doors of Toby's bedchamber. She knocked lightly and was greeted by Toby's smiling face. "I have come to prepare you for the ball, My Lord," she said playfully as she curtsied.

Toby pulled the door open and Sarah entered his bedchambers. Sarah took notice of the wooden wardrobe now placed along one wall of the large room. The sun shone brightly through the stained glass window, giving a colorful cast to the room.

"Have you taken a bath, Toby?" Sarah asked as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"Not yet, Sarah," Toby said as he jumped onto his bed.

"Please take a bath, Toby. We have limited time," Sarah said, sighing.

"But-" Toby began.

"Now, Toby," Sarah said sternly. Toby huffed before climbing off the bed and heading through a small door along the wall that Sarah was certain was not there a moment ago.

As the door closed behind Toby, Sarah went to the wooden wardrobe and pulled the doors open to reveal a wide selection of clothing. Sarah searched through the clothing to find something suitable. 'What does a little boy wear to a ball,' she thought. Sarah settled with a crisp white shirt, black trousers, grey vest, and elegant black jacket. She was suprised at the tiny boy's version of the fancy clothing Jareth usually sported.

Sarah draped the selected clothing on Toby's bed and sat in the armchair to wait for her brother. She gazed around the room, noticing more recent additions. There was a large trunk at the foot of his bed filled with wooden toys. A small wooden track made its way around the perimeter of the room. She saw a train tucked in the corner near the bed. Sarah smiled. 'Jareth is sure spoiling the kid,' she thought.

Sarah waited for a few minutes before Toby yelled for her from within the bath. Sarah grabbed the clothing, folding it neatly and entered the room to help Toby dress. The room was similar to the room she had bathed in. It was a large room with a claw-foot tub, vanity, and long bench. There was a pair of windows along one wall, letting in a considerable amount of light. Toby stood next to the bath, wrapped in a towel. Sarah moved to towel dry his hair and help dress the young boy.

Once dressed, Sarah sat Toby in front of vanity and began combing through his hair with a small comb. She searched through the drawers and found a small tin of what she assumed was hair product. It was a thick fragrant creme that took to Toby's hair nicely as she spread a small amount through with her fingers. She smiled, satisfied with Toby's appearance.

"All done, champ," she said, patting the boy's shoulder. "Make sure you don't get messy before the ball, ok?"

Toby hopped off the chair. "Ok, Sarah," he said, rolling his eyes. He ran excitedly back through the door to his room to play with his train.

Sarah stayed behind, picking up towels and Toby's discarded clothing, tossing them in a bin she assumed was for laundry. She walked back into Toby's room and smiled at the boy. She looked at the clock above the table on the wall and mentally cursed. The clock read five past five.

"I've got to go now, Tobes. Stay clean," Sarah stressed as she quickly left the room. She headed down the hall and knocked loudly on the Goblin King's chamber doors.

"You're late," Jareth stated as the door swung open.

Sarah hung her head and sighed. "I am sorry," she said. "Little boys can be a handful."

Jareth ushered her in and stacked several papers and books on the wooden table along the wall. He folded his spectacles and placed them on the table as well.

"What would you like me to help with?" Sarah said finally, breaking through the silence.

"I will need asistance bathing," he stated.

Sarah blushed. 'Could he not bathe by himself?' she thought, 'Or does he want to make me feel uncomfortable? Is he trying to punish me?'

"I...ok," Sarah said quietly as she followed Jareth through a door she was sure was not there before. She would have to ask about that later. Sarah closed the door behind her and kept turned to face the door as the Goblin King undressed. She listened for some acknowledgement from him before turning around.

"Sarah," he said. She turned around and saw Jareth sitting in the large tub pointing to a pyramid of bath linens on a shelf. Sarah walked to the pyramid to take a wash cloth from the top, studying the room as she did so. It was a little more extravagant than the other bathing rooms, mainly because of the long vanity. The vanity spread across the length of the room, countertop filled with bottles and brushes in all sizes and colors. 'I guess it's not unexpected,' Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah moved to the vanity and eyed the arrangement of soaps. "The green one," Jareth said, noticing her hesitation.

"And for your hair?" she asked nervously.

"The blue bottle on the end," he responded casually.

Sarah gathered the soap and bottle in her hand and approached the tub from the Goblin King's back. He dunked his head back to wet his hair and waited for the girl. She uncorked the bottle and rubbed a small amount of the liquid through her fingers before rubbing it into his hair.

'His hair is so soft,' she thought to herself as she massaged the liquid into his scalp and through his hair. When she was finished, he tilted his head back and rinsed it in the water.

Sarah dipped the wash cloth into the bath water and used the soap to create a nice lather. Jareth lifted his hair and scrubbed his neck, careful not to look directly at him. She moved to his shoulders, scrubbing softly. When she reached his back, she noticed something unexpected: several scars littered the flesh of his back. Sarah gasped and dropped the cloth into the bathwater.

"They don't hurt, Sarah. Please continue," Jareth said calmly. Sarah picked the cloth out of the water and lathered it with the green soap again. She gently scrubbed his back slowly.

"What happened?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I had a disagreement," Jareth answered.

Sarah stopped. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but thought better of it and continued scrubbing the king's back. He lifted his arms out and she scrubbed gently from his shoulders to elbow and down to his soft hands.

"I understand now," she said, spreading his fingers and cleaning between them as she made sure not to look at him.

"I don't follow," he stated blankly.

"Why you hate me. I understand now," she said sadly. She closed her eyes and moved the cloth back up his arm as she moved to his other side. Jareth remained silent.

"I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I am sorry," she said quietly, almost whispering. "I didn't mean to destroy the Labyrinth. I just-"

"Sarah," Jareth interrupted her, "I know."

There was a long silence. Sarah continued down his arm to his fingers. "Please turn around," he finally said. Sarah turned and Jareth grabbed the cloth from her hands. He continued washing on his own. Sarah listened to the splashes of water as he washed and rinsed. Jareth lifted himself from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He grabbed another and began drying his hair with it. He sat in the chair along the long vanity and held a comb out to her. Sarah moved toward him and took the comb. She ran it slowly through his soft hair in silence.

Several minutes passed and the tension in the room was high. Sarah continued running the comb through the man's hair, carefully removing the knots.

"That is enough," Jareth said softly, "Please wait in my chambers."

Sarah set the comb on the counter and turned to leave. Jareth caught her arm and looked up at her. "I know you didn't mean to Sarah, but what's done is done." He looked sadly at her. "I might never forgive you."

Sarah's breath caught in her chest. The Goblin King could be confusing, mean, and hurtful, but that was the most hurtful thing he could ever say to her. Sarah inhaled deeply and nodded hesitantly at him before heading through the door to his chambers.

A/N: Sorry the storyline has been so slow-moving the past couple of chapters but I hope you have enjoyed them anyways. Please let me know what you think so far!


	9. Chapter 9: A Ball

A/N: Ok, here's a nice long chapter!

WARNING: The rating has changed to TEEN.

Fooled Heart

Chapter 9: A Ball

Sarah sat stiffly at the table in Jareth's bedchambers, attempting to hold back her tears. She felt terrible. 'He hates me,' she thought. 'I knew he disliked me . . .but he hates me. And he should. I could be responsible for the extinction of his race. It is unforgivable.'

Sarah clenched her fists tightly, carving crescent moons into her palm with her nails. 'I should have never came,' she thought, eyes pooling. She blinked, letting the tears run down her face. Sarah quickly wiped them away and continued her internal struggle. 'But I can't forget about Toby,' she continued in her head. 'And I can't just leave him here. Who knows what would become of him?' Another pair of tears slid down her face.

Jareth finished dressing and walked back into his bedchambers. He looked at Sarah, who was quickly wiping the tears from her face. "Sarah," he began, "You're stronger than that." He moved closer to her and leaned in closely. A smile played at his lips. "Or have you broken, Sarah? Only two days in and you want to go home? Is that it?"

She moved her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist and threw her to the floor. He raised his hand back, She moved her hands to cover her face, shrinking away from him.

Jareth's eyes softened. Sarah was sobbing now, shrinking into the corner of the room with her arms protecting her face. He stopped, letting his arm fall to his side. Jareth slumped down into the chair Sarah had just been sitting in. There was a long silence save for Sarah's sniffles.

"My boots," he said softly as he pointed to the end of his bed.

Sarah sniffled lightly and slowly stood, still allowing the tears to run down her face. She walked across the room and retrieved his boots. Sarah sat in front of him and he slid his feet into the dark leather. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and started lacing them quickly, occasionally wiping her cheek on her shoulder and letting out small sniffles.

Sarah had nearly finished lacing the second boot as Jareth gently lifted her chin to look at him. She pulled away and resumed lacing. He pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his vest and tilted her chin up to him again and began wiping the tears away. Her gaze moved up to his, but she quickly looked away. He released her chin and she finished lacing his boots. Jareth handed her the handkerchief. She wiped her own face and gently blew her nose into it.

"I'll have this washed," she choked out and folded it neatly, keeping it in the palm of her hand. "Do you have any more need of me this evening?" she said quietly as she stood.

Jareth reached for her other hand and pulled her close to him. He held her there for a moment, intertwining his finger with hers and wrapping his arm around her waist. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. Sarah pulled away as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Sarah looked to the floor and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Do you have any more need of me this evening?" she repeated.

Jareth looked at her for a moment before crossing one leg over the other. "You may leave," he said, disappointment evident in his voice. He dismissed her with a wave to the door.

Sarah left quickly with her head high. She could not bring herself to look at him, but his eyes followed her out the door.

Sarah closed the doors of Jareth's bedchambers and turned, running into Dimonis. "Excuse me," she said, almost inaudibly. Dimonis stepped back and bowed to her.

"I am sorry, my lady," he said. Sarah began moving toward her door. "Sarah," Dimonis began, "I came to see you, but you were not in your room." Dimonis gave a look to the doors of Jareth's chambers and back to her. Sarah turned around and looked up at him, eyes red and face streaked with tears.

He grabbed her empty hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "I am sorry, my lady. His Majesty can be cruel at times." Sarah looked to the floor again and slowly pulled her hand back. "I would like to escort you to the ball this evening, if you would care to go," he said softly as he looked at the girl before him.

Sarah nodded softly. Dimonis smiled at her and spoke again, "Please wear the emerald dress. I think it would suit you nicely. I will come for you shortly. I have matters to discuss with His Highness."

Sarah nodded and shuffled into her room. She shut the door, turned around, and gazed into the crystal knob. She entered again into the bathing room and struggled out of her black dress. Sarah grabbed a wash cloth from the tower of bath linens and washed her face with the cool water, removing any trace of tears. She dipped the cloth in the water again and pressed the cloth against her eyes, relieved by the coolness.

Sarah squeezed the water from the cloth and draped it over the edge of the water basin. She then moved back to the bench and tugged the emerald dress over her head. She buttoned the buttons she could reach, but found the same dilemma as before. She walked back through the door of the bathing room and found a multicolored goblin gathering laundry in her bedchamber.

"Grezzle," she spoke excitedly. Grezzle turned to her and looked at the sad girl. She motioned for Sarah to turn around. Grezzle moved the chair to stand on and made quick work of the fabric covered buttons at Sarah's back.

"Going to the ball, are we?" Grezzle asked roughly. Sarah nodded. Grezzle made a sound, gathered up the laundry, and briskly left the room.

* * *

Jareth still sat stiffly in the chair in his bedchambers, staring at the floor. Dimonis knocked lightly and peeked his head into the room. Jareth motioned for him to come in. Dimonis walked into the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"She is upset," Dimonis stated quietly. Jareth grunted. Dimonis moved in closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is only a girl, My Lord. Perhaps you should go easy on her."

Jareth's head shot up and anger poured from his eyes. "Only a girl? Only a girl? She may have destroyed us, Dimonis! Only a girl, ha!"

Dimonis took his hand away and tucked both of his hands behind his back. He looked sadly at his old friend. "I understand your anger, my friend, but we must make the best of the situation. Hurting her further is not going to make any difference in the events that have already happened."

Dimonis sat at the other end of the table, looking intently at the Goblin King. "Dimonis," Jareth finally spoke, "Do you think I was right to bring her back?"

"Yes, my friend. She is destined to do great things," Dimonis responded. Jareth turned and gave Dimonis a weak smile. He waved, gesturing toward the door. Dimonis stood, bowed, and left.

* * *

No sooner than Grezzle left, a knock sounded on Sarah's door. She looked into the clear glass and saw Dimonis standing tall with hands tucked behind his back. Sarah opened the door and Dimonis offered his arm to her. Sarah smiled weakly and hooked her arm in his while closing the door to her chambers. They walked in silence, glancing at eachother every so often.

As they reached the lower level, Dimonis finally spoke. "That color does look excellent on you, my lady." Sarah blushed and pulled loose strand of hair out of her eyes with her free hand.

Bright lights lead them to a magnificent room, the room Sarah had seen before in the dream Jareth had given her on her first trip to the Underground. Her breath tightened, but Dimonis rubbed the back of her hand with his and gave her a reassuring smile. As they walked closer to the room, Sarah noticed a wide array of people already gathered.

The pair walked through the large double doors leading into the ballroom and two tiny trumpets sounded. "Sir Dimonis, advisor to King Jareth and Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth," a tiny goblin suited in armor announced. Sarah gave a questioning look to her companion. He smiled warmly at her.

Dimonis lead her to the other side of the room and a trail of eyes followed. A small tap was placed on Sarah's shoulder. She broke her link with Dimonis and turned.

"Lady Sarah," a young woman exclaimed, "So nice of you to join us. We were waiting for Jareth to bring you back for the longest time!" Sarah gave the young woman a questioning look. The woman was quite beautiful; she had long dark hair reaching to her ankles and wore a powder blue dress that perfectly matched her amazing eyes. Sarah made the connection. She curtsied to the woman and smiled.

"My lady, please meet my sister, Lady Dina," Dimonis introduced. Dina smiled wide and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"That dress looks far lovelier on you," Dina said happily.

"Thank you," Sarah said, looking down at herself. "Thank you so much for your kindness."

"It is no worry, Lady Sarah. It is the least I could do," Dina said as Dimonis pulled Sarah away. Sarah waved to the young woman, smiling warmly.

"Sarah," Dimonis said as he pulled her away from the crowd, "I was hoping that you would not be introduced in that manner in front of the courts. I am deeply sorry. Please understand that there are many here who already dislike you. Dina has fallen for you without even meeting you, but there are some here that would stop at nothing to hurt you. Please be careful." Dimonis grabbed her hand and squeezed.

The tiny trumpets tooted once more, this time in a long melody. "King Jareth, King of the Goblins and Heir to the High Throne and Prince Toby, Heir to the Goblin Throne," the armored goblins announced. Many attendees turned and applauded. Sarah turned to look at the pair. Jareth had his arm around the boy's shoulder and a cold look on his face. Toby smiled wide and waved.

"Would you like some fresh air, Lady Sarah?" Dimonis asked, squeezing her hand again.

"Yes," Sarah responded, "That would be lovely."

Dimonis led her through another pair of doors leading to the gardens. The gardens were lit with tiny floating orbs along the walkway and hidden in the shrubs.

"I thought it was beautiful during the day," Sarah said idly.

"Do you not think it is beautiful now?" Dimonis inquired.

"No, it is even more so," Sarah said, looking up at the handsome man. They continued walking for a bit, then decided to sit on a welcoming bench near a pair of large rose bushes.

"Sarah, I have something to ask of you," Dimonis started, holding the girl's hand tightly with both hands.

* * *

Jareth peered across the room, absently looking for the raven-haired girl he had upset earlier. He smiled and nodded to the attendees who approached him in congratulations. Toby had run off with a small group of children to play in a corner and Jareth had been sitting alone in his throne.

Jareth turned as a finger lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Lady Dina," he said, standing to give her a light bow. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for the invitation, Jareth. It has been so long since I have been able to attend any functions," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"We are pleased to have you back. How are the twins?" Jareth inquired.

"They are well. They are still giving Jeffrey and I trouble, but it seems as if they have found a new friend in Prince Toby," Dina spoke, pointing at the boys playing in the corner.

"Children can be difficult at times," Jareth stated.

"I wonder how Dimonis will take to fatherhood," Lady Dina spoke, a distant look on her face.

"I don't follow you, Lady Dina," Jareth said, puzzled. 'He has never spoken of taking a wife,' Jareth thought.

"My brother has intentions to court Lady Sarah. He is going to speak with her tonight. A lady only comes along-" Lady Dina began.

"He did not express his intentions," Jareth said, interrupting her. "Have you seen them?"

Lady Dina eyed the king. "They went out to the gardens," she said quietly.

Jareth stormed out the double doors leading to the inner gardens, flying past many attendees in a fury. He ran through the gardens, led by the glowing orbs to the clearing where Dimonis and Sarah sat. His eyes widened as Dimonis grabbed Sarah's hand in his.

"Sarah, I have something to ask of you," Jareth could hear Dimonis say. "In the Underground, a lady like you is hard to come by. Sarah, you are beautiful, intelligent, and strong. A man couldn't ask for more."

Sarah's heart stopped. 'Is he asking...' she thought. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Jareth stared at the couple angrily.

Dimonis continued. "I would be greatly honored if you would allow me to-"

"That is enough," Jareth spoke, walking nearer to the couple in the clearing. Dimonis stared at the furious Goblin King.

"Jareth-" Sarah spoke as she stood from the bench.

"Hold your tongue," Jareth hissed. He stepped closer and backhanded the confused dark-haired Dimonis.

"Jareth, what is the meaning of this?" Dimonis asked, rubbing the cheek that Jareth's hand had assaulted.

"I should ask you the same thing," Jareth spat. "You did not ask permission to court Lady Sarah, Dimonis."

"I gave me permission to esco-" Dimonis began.

"To escort her to the ball. Nothing more. She is mine, Dimonis," Jareth stated.

Sarah backed away from the two men. "I belong to no one," she said, glaring at the Goblin King.

Jareth turned to face the girl. "You are mine," he hissed, turning back toward Dimonis, "And others should learn to respect the king's property."

Dimonis sat silent, looking at the ground. "I am sorry, Your Majesty," he said softly.

Sarah was slowly inching away from the pair. She turned to run, but collided with the furious Goblin King. "I will not be returning to the party," Jareth said to Dimonis as he grabbed Sarah's shoulders, "Please entertain our guests."

"Let go of me!" Sarah shouted as she struggled to pull away from Jareth's grasp. His hold on her tightened. "I do not belong to you! Let me go!"

"You will be wise to remain quiet, girl," Jareth said as he pulled her through another set of doors.

"Let go," she spat, attempting to pull away. Jareth grabbed her tightly around the wrist and tried pulling her up the stairs. Sarah struggled and landed roughly against the stairs. Jareth picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Sarah demanded, "Put me down now!" Sarah battled Jareth's back with her fists.

"Quiet!" Jareth hissed. Sarah moved her mouth, but no sound came. She tried screaming, but nothing.

'He's going to lock me up now,' she thought, beating his back with her fists, 'He's going to lock me away. He's going to put me in that room to rot."

To Sarah's surprise, they completely passed the carved door with the crystal knob. They continued across the hall. Sarah tried to scream again, realizing now what was going to happen. She struggled, kicking and banging her fists on his back.

Jareth threw the door of his bedchamber open and kicked it shut with his foot. He continued across the room and tossed Sarah onto his bed. Jareth gave a flick of his wrist.

Sarah scrambled to move off the bed, but when she came to the edge she could go no further. There was a barrier around Jareth's bed. There was no way out. Sarah sunk toward the head of the bed and held her knees to her chest as the tears slipped down her face.

"You say I do not own you, Sarah," Jareth began, "But after tonight, everyone will know my claim on you, whether you like it or not."

Jareth removed his coat and vest and tossed it on the armchair near his bed. He kneeled on the bed and began moving toward Sarah.

"No!" she mouthed, emitting no sound. The tears were pouring now. She held her knees tightly to herself, forming a ball.

"Sarah, we can do this the easy way," he said as he approached her. "All you have to do is give yourself to me. Its not a hard thing, Sarah." He ran his hand up her leg under her skirt. Sarah kicked him away. Jareth glared at her and pounced, pinning her hands above her head and throwing her head roughly against the headboard.

Sarah's heard a crack as her head whipped back against the headboard. She tried crying out, but no sound came.

"Still think you are as powerful as me, Sarah?" Jareth whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek, chin, and then neck, pulling her head aside with one hand as the other held her wrists.

Sarah shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She let her body go limp. 'He's going to do this either way,' she thought. She coughed on her tears.

"Do you give up, Sarah?" Jareth whispered, "Do you acknowledge that you belong to me?"

Sarah turned her head and looked away from him. He licked the tears from her cheek. Jareth waved his hand, releasing the spell on her. Sarah stayed still, tears running down her cheek.

"Who do you belong to, Sarah?" Jareth asked, laying beside her. Sarah remained silent. Jareth kissed her neck and exposed shoulder. "Tell me, Sarah, who do you belong to?" he asked again.

Still, Sarah did not reply. Jareth ran his hand up Sarah's side and cupped her breast through the fabric.

"Please," Sarah whispered.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I can't hear you," Jareth said with a devious smile.

"Stop, please," Sarah repeated.

"And why should I stop Sarah?" Jareth hissed.

"Please," Sarah said between sobs.

"Why, Sarah?" Jareth asked again.

"Not like this!" Sarah choked out. She immediately regretted her words.

"Hmnn..." Jareth pondered, "And how should it be like, Sarah?" Jareth ran his hand back down, past her waist and let it rest on her hip. He nipped at her ear. "Are you willing, Sarah?" he whispered.

Sarah shook her head. "Please," she choked out through the tears, "Don't. Please."

"Are you willing, Sarah?" Jareth repeated. "It would be so much more enjoyable, for both of us."

Sarah shook her head again and pulled away, curling up on the edge of the bed. Jareth ran his hand down her side. "Just say it, Sarah, and you can go back to your chamber," Jareth whispered, kissing the back of her neck.

Sarah thought for a moment, curling up tighter into a ball. "I belong to you," she finally whispered. Jareth smiled wickedly and waved his hand, releasing the other spell.

Sarah quickly sat up and moved out of the bed. Jareth grabbed her wrist tightly, turning her to face him. "A kiss for your master, Sarah," he demanded. Sarah struggled to pull her hand away, but he pulled her down to him. He pressed his lips to hers softly and cupped the back of her head in his hands.

Sarah wanted to pull away. Jareth rubbed her side with one hand and ran his tongue across her lips. 'Pull away,' Sarah thought. Jareth's tongue found its way beyond her lips and danced against hers. Still, Sarah did not pull away. Sarah closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to dance with his.

Finally, Jareth broke away. He smiled at her. "Goodnight, Sarah," he said as Sarah pulled away from him. She stood and walked toward the door. "Sweet dreams," he said with a wicked smile on his face as she left his room.

AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Home Again

A/N: First, thank you all for reading! Whether you enjoy the story so far or completely despise it, thank you for reading this far. I assure you, there is a reason for everything written so far.

I would like to thank CeliaEquus and notwritten for their kind comments. I would also like to thank those who offered their honest criticism. It is much appreciated; I will take your comments to heart as I continue writing.

As usual, I kindly request you read and review!

Fooled Heart

Chapter 10: Home Again

To her surprise, Sarah woke in her own bed. She relished in the feeling of her familiar blue plaid flannel bedsheets. She sighed deeply. 'A dream,' she thought, 'But it couldn't have all been a dream. It felt so real.'

She looked across the small bedroom to the pop-up trundle bed along the other wall. Toby's face was turned to her. His mouth was half open and squished against the pillow. Sarah smiled to herself.

'Maybe it was all a dream,' she thought. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, feeling for a bump. Nothing. Sarah looked down at her clothes; she was dressed in an oversize t-shirt and a pair of shorts that had previously been a too long pair of sweatpants. She swung her legs to the side of the bed, rubbing her toes against the dated carpet.

Sarah stood and made her way to the bathroom. 'It could be a trick,' she thought as she grabbed her toothbrush from the shelf above the sink. The bathroom, like the rest of her apartment, was small but comfortable. The tiles were definitely from decades before and the wallpaper was peeling, but the room was bright and clean. Sarah squeezed a pea-sized dollop of toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

Sarah looked up into the mirror above the shelf, expecting to see the Goblin King's wicked but handsome face. She saw nothing but her own face and a pair of towels hanging on the wall behind her. She continued to brush her teeth, stopping every so often to spit into the sink. Sarah finished and rinsed her brush and placed it back on the shelf. She let the water run and rinsed the sink.

'If it is a trick, what would his goal be? When I ran the Labyrinth, he put me to sleep to waste time so I couldn't finish. What could he be up to now?' Sarah thought, looking again into the mirror. 'Or could it have actually been a genuine dream. After all, I didn't seem myself. But the other dream...is it possible to have a dream within a dream. I need to know what is going on. I need an idea of what to do. I need-'

Sarah stopped thinking, suddenly remembering something very important. "Hoggle," she spoke loudly, locking the door to the bathroom and looking directly into the mirror. "Hoggle, I need you." Sarah waited a few moments, staring into the mirror. "Hoggle, I need you!" she repeated forcefully. She placed her hands on either side of the mirror and stared at it, waiting.

"Sarah!" Hoggle exclaimed. Sarah turned around to look at the wrinkled dwarf. "What's wrong, Sarah? Yous usually don't call for me until night," he said, looking around the small bathroom.

"It's a long story, Hoggle. I'm not exactly sure what is going on," Sarah said, sitting on the closed toilet lid. "One minute I'm back in the Underground, and the next I'm waking back up in bed."

"Yous was in the Underground and didn't come see me?" Hoggle asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I don't even know if I was actually there or not. I can't tell if it was a dream or if I was really there," Sarah said.

"Well, tell me what happened when yous was there," Hoggle said.

"Well, it started when Toby wished himself to the Goblin King," Sarah began.

"That's impossible! Only the youngin's family can wish them away," Hoggle retorted.

Sarah eyed him and continued, "And Jareth took him. I had the choice to either go too or forget my brother."

"Even more impossible! Ya can't goes to the Underground unless wished there," Hoggle said stiffly, "Your story sounds fishy."

"I know, Hoggle. So many things just don't add up, but it seemed so real," Sarah protested. "And there was something happening in the Underground. Some sort of monsters were returning-"

"The Lieete," Hoggle spoke.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously. She knew the name; she remembered Jareth and Dimonis talking about it.

"I'm getting more confused, Hoggle! I remember Jareth and Dimonis talking about it, but its strange because I wasn't even in the room. I don't know what is happening!" Sarah said, rubbing her temples with her head hung low.

"Dimonis? Sarah, sometin's wrong," the dwarf said. "Dimonis was banished from the Goblin Kingdom fifty years ago."

"What? Why?" Sarah asked, thinking about the polite, handsome man she had met in her dream.

"He drove many to kill themselves," Hoggle said, leaning against the side of the bath tub. "He interfered in people's dreams and scrambled things around. I thinks that's what's happenin to you."

"But why?" Sarah asked.

"What else happened in this dream?"

"Well, Jareth claimed Toby as his heir. I was made their servant. And Jareth, he was horrible!" Sarah said, standing up and pacing the small room. "And I couldn't do anything about it! My body just wouldn't let me!"

"Its dream interference, alright," Hoggle said.

"But what can I do, Hoggle? For all I know, this is part of it too!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, there's only one thing I can think of," Hoggle said slowly.

"No," Sarah said, staring at her small friend.

"Sarah, its the only way yous can be safe!" Hoggle exclaimed. "Dimonis can't get at you in the Goblin Kingdom."

"But I can't," Sarah said sternly. She looked up when a knock sounded on the door. She looked back to where Hoggle had been standing and saw nothing. The knock came again, louder.

"Sarah, I have to pee!" Toby squealed. Sarah threw the door open, Toby sliding past her, and walked out.

The door closed and Sarah stared down the hallway, noticing Hoggle at the end of the hall. "Just ask," Hoggle said. "All your brother hasta do is wish you away."

"But what about Toby? He'll be here by himself. I just can't leave him," Sarah said, walking toward Hoggle.

"Hoggle, are you sure there isn't any other way?" Sarah asked quietly.

"No other way for a human, Sarah," Hoggle said.

"Isn't there any other way, Hoggle? I can't just leave him here," Sarah repeated.

"He's the only one who can bring you through," Hoggle stated.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Toby asked as he left the bathroom, tripping over his long pajama pants. Sarah jumped and turned to the boy, noticing Hoggle disappear. Sarah looked in silence at her brother, thinking things over.

"Nothing, Toby," Sarah said, walking back to her bedroom and ruffling the boy's hair on the way. "There's some Pop Tarts on the counter. I have to make an important call."

"Ok, Sarah," Toby said, heading toward the kitchen.

Sarah entered her room, closing the door behind her. She dressed quickly in a button down shirt and jeans and combed through her hair. She went to the vanity table nestled in the far corner of the room and sat in the small stool. 'I hope this works,' she thought.

"Jareth," Sarah said, looking into the mirror, "I need you. Please help."


	11. Chapter 11: Help

A/N: Here's just a short chapter! Thank you all for the kind reviews!

Fooled Heart

Chapter 11: Help

"Jareth," Sarah said, looking into the mirror, "I need you. Please help."

Sarah waited, looking intently into the mirror. A few minutes passed and she stood, pacing the small room. 'What did I expect? He won't just come here because I ask,' she thought. 'And for all I know, this could be part of the dream. Or this could be a dream Jareth gave me and I'm still in the Underground.'

"Sarah?" his cool voice sounded softly in the room. Sarah looked to the window, seeing him standing before her with his eyebrows pinched together as he watched her.

"How do I know this is real?" Sarah said hesitantly.

"I don't follow, Sarah," Jareth said, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"You're not real. This isn't you," Sarah said, circling the handsome man, "If you even showed up, you would have been angry to be called on."

"Sarah-" he began.

"You're not real! How do I wake up?" Sarah said as she distanced herself from him.

"Sarah," Jareth spoke, looking at the terrified girl tenderly, "You asked me for help. I came."

"The real Jareth wouldn't be here," Sarah spoke, backing away from him.

"Sarah," he said, reaching for her arm. She quickly yanked it back.

"No! You can't trick me again. This isn't real. I just need to wake up." Sarah said, pushing him away. She sunk to the floor and began repeatedly pinching herself.

"If you don't trust me, I can't help you," he stated calmly. He stepped toward her and offered his hand. "Just calm down, Sarah. Explain what happened."

"You're not real. You wouldn't be so nice if you were real," Sarah said as she swatted his offered hand away.

"Sarah, you obviously need help. Let me help you," he said, extending his hand again.

"Stop it! Get out of my head, whoever you are!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"Sarah stop. There's no one in your head," Jareth stated, obviously becoming aggravated.

"That's just what you would want me to think," she spat at him.

Jareth kneeled to her and roughly grabbed her chin in his hand. "If you don't want my help, then I will leave. If you call, I will not return. Choose your words carefully, Sarah. You only get this one chance," he hissed, looking the distressed girl in her watery eyes.

Sarah studied his face for a few moments with wide eyes. "I don't know what's real anymore," she said finally, letting her tears overflow.

"I know. I was able to figure that one out on my own," he said, letting go her chin with a chuckle.

"How can I be sure you're real?" Sarah asked as she looked up at him.

"You can't, Sarah. There's no way I can really prove it to you. You just have to trust me," he stated, rising to stand.

"I can't do that, Jareth," Sarah said, looking at the floor.

"Then I will leave," he threatened.

"No! I..." Sarah paused. "If you are real," she said finally, "Then why did you come so easily? Why are you being so kind?"

"Sarah, you forget. Everything you asked for, I have given to you," he said, offering his hand to her once more.

"But you've never been like this," Sarah asked with suspicion heavy in her voice.

"Do you want my help or not, Sarah?" he hissed at her. He still held his hand stiffly to Sarah. She hesitated, but took his offered hand. He pulled her to her feet. "Now, tell me what the problem is."

Sarah breathed deeply and offered him the chair at her vanity. He brushed it off before taking the seat and looked at her with interest.

"I'm not entirely sure of what is going on," Sarah began, pacing the room again. Jareth's eyes followed her. "I woke up this morning from a strange dream. At least, I think it was a dream. It felt so real."

Jareth sighed. "All of this for a dream. I'm surprised, Sarah." Jareth stood.

"Don't leave!" Sarah protested. "I need your help."

"I don't know what I can help with, Sarah. You simply had a nightmare."

"But I felt pain, Jareth. I couldn't wake up. So many terrible things happened. It felt real," she said, stopping her pacing to look at him. "I spoke with Hoggle. He told me about Dimonis." Jareth's eyes went wide. "He was in my dream, Jareth. He seemed so nice in my dream. Too nice."

"That's how he starts," Jareth stated softly.

"It gets worse?" Sarah asked, stepping toward the Goblin King. "Please help. I don't know what to do."

"Sarah, its not that easy. He's in your head now," Jareth stated sadly.

"Hoggle said if you bring me into the Goblin Kingdom, he can't get to me."

"I can't just take you because you ask me to, Sarah," he said determinely.

"What else can I do?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"You have to be wished to me," Jareth said, not looking at her. "Or accept my offer," he said quietly.

A loud knock sounded on Sarah's bedroom door. Sarah sighed deeply. "There's another problem," she said, gesturing to the door, "I can't leave Toby here by himself."

"His parents?" Jareth inquired.

"They're on vacation. I don't know exactly where at this point. They're traveling," Sarah said, slumping onto her bed. Toby knocked again on the door.

"I can't take him, Sarah," Jareth stated. "He won't be able to come back. Could you live with that?"

"No," Sarah said softly.

"Stay here until his parents come back. Then accept my offer, and I will take you with me." Jareth said as he stood.

"But what if it happens again?"

"If you know it isn't real, Sarah, there is nothing he can do to you. You just have to live with it," Jareth said shortly before he disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12: Lieete

Fooled Heart

Chapter 12: Lieete

Sarah stared blankly at the open window. 'He's just going to leave me here,' she thought angrily. 'I just have to deal with it? There's nothing he can do?'

Toby knocked on Sarah's door for the third time. Sarah got up from her bed and threw the door open in a fury, her tears stil streaking her face. "What?" she snapped at the young boy.

"I heard yelling. Are you O.K.?" Toby said meekly.

"Yeah, just fine," Sarah said, her expression softening. She turned, leaving the door open and hit the latch on the guest bed. The bed collapsed. With Toby's help, Sarah tucked the bed neatly under hers and covered the edges with the bedskirt.

"What are we gonna do today, Sarah?" Toby asked excitedly.

"Go play some games, champ. I've got some thinking to do," she responded, the exhaustion evident in her voice. Toby ran off and quickly jumped on the couch to take the controller in his hands. Sarah smiled.

'I've got to figure something out,' she thought. 'I can't leave Toby by himself, but Dad and Karen won't be back for another week. I can't just sit here and wonder what's real and what's not.' She flopped down on her bed loudly, letting her legs hang over the edge. 'I don't have the money to pay for a babysitter. I don't have any reliable friends that would watch him for a week. All of our family is out of state.'

Sarah sat up. 'Even if I did find someone, what would I tell them? "Oh hey, I've had this crazy dream that is making me question reality and the only way I can escape it is to let the Goblin King take me away to the place called the Underground. Could you watch Toby for a week?" Sure, that's going to go over well. Even if I did find some excuse, what would happen when I didn't come back? Would I just disappear and everyone would forget about me? What would happen to my apartment? Would all of my stuff just disappear and they would forget I was even staying here?' Sarah held her head in her hands a let out a deep breath.

'I can't go back to the Underground. What was I thinking? I can't just leave and let everyone forget about me. Just leave Toby, Dad, and Karen. I can't just leave my life,' Sarah thought as the tears began welling up again. 'I should be stronger than this. I can't just accept that fate. I can't live with these dreams, but I can't just up and leave to escape them. I can't ask Jareth for help again. I only have the one chance to leave, I don't want to mess it up if it is my only way out. What am I going to do?'

Sarah pulled her hair away from her face. 'Would it be so bad, living with these dreams? All I have to do is realize they aren't real. They can't really hurt me, they'll just make me confused.' She calmed down and took a tissue from the box on her vanity and wiped the tears from her face and blew her nose. 'Can I really let that weigh on my sanity? Its already gotten me breaking down. How am I going to live with this?'

Sarah sighed. There was no point in stressing herself out any more than she already was. There was really nothing she could do at this point. She just had to live with the false reality and hope she could pick things apart.

The next two days went by relatively normal. Sarah spent most of her time with Toby. She was trying to savor the time she had with him, just in case she had no other option but to leave. They watched movies, played board games, and spent nearly three hours one night trying to build the perfect castle of cards.

On the third morning, Sarah didn't know what to expect. It was possible Dimonis moved on, but it was even more possible he was planning to strike again. She went about her daily activities. She showered and dressed, making sure Toby did the same while she cleaned up the kitchen and took a rolling cordless vacuum to the living room floor. The weather was nice that day; she and Toby took a short walk to the local playground.

Sarah was pushing Toby on the swing when something caught her eye. A small ball of multicolored fuzz. She gasped and looked away, continuing to push the boy on the swing. She avoided looking in that direction, keeping her eyes focused on her brother. Sarah was so focused, she barely noticed Toby's shrieks of terror.

"Sarah, stop! Its too high!" Toby cried, swinging his legs wildly in the air. Sarah stopped pushing and waited for the swing to slow. The ball of fur caught her eye again. Again, she ignored it.

'It's just my imagination,' she reassured herself, 'It's not Grezzle. Its just something some kid left behind on the playground.'

When the pair passed the fuzz-ball, Sarah took a good look at it out of the corner of her eye. 'Just a hairtie,' she noticed. She sighed in relief. She couldn't wait for this week to be over.

The rest of the day was pretty average. Sarah and Toby walked back toward the apartment. She noticed the sky getting cloudy and decided to stop at the local family-owned video store. They picked out an arm full of videos and a video game to tide them over for the next couple of days.

'If I rent a movie and don't return it before I leave, what would happen to it?' Sarah thought absently as they left the video store.

They walked back to the apartment, clouds looming darkly overhead. 'There has to be another way,' she thought, 'I can't just give up my life here.' She unlocked the main door and Toby raced up the stairs.

They went up to the second landing and Sarah unlocked the door and lightly pushed it open. Sarah gasped. The living room was completely wrecked. One of the table was turned onto its side, there were papers and videos scattered everywhere. Despite the mess, everything seemed to still be there.

"Toby, knock on the neighbor's door. Call 9-1-1," Sarah ordered as she grabbed for the umbrella hanging on the hook just inside the door. Toby nodded and ran down the stairs to the first floor. Sarah stared fiercely into the room, pointing the end of the umbrella in front of her. She stepped cautiously into the apartment, checking each corner and every possible hiding spot before continuing to the kitchen. The kitchen cabinets were open, the pots and pans spilled out onto the floor. She checked under the table and in the corners here, too, before heading towards her bedroom.

Sarah nudged the door open with her umbrella and stepped through cautiously. The room was untouched. Sarah looked around for a few moments before checking the closet, roughly pulling the door open. Nothing other than her clothes and shoes hung neatly inside.

She turned around and quickly noted the form standing behind her. Sarah jabbed her umbrella at it.

"Oww! What was that for?" The Goblin King groaned.

"You wrecked my apartment!" she spat.

"I did not!" Jareth protested. "We have to get you out of here, Sarah. They're coming to find you."

"What do you mean?" Sarah said, lowering her umbrella. "Who is coming for me?"

"The Lieete. They have your scent, Sarah. We have to leave now," he said, grabbing her arm.

"But Toby-"

"He'll be fine, Sarah," Jareth said, tugging at her arm.

"No, I won't leave him," Sarah said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"If we don't lead them away, they will attack him, too," Jareth said, tugging her by the arm toward the door, "We have to lead your scent away."

"I can't leave him here!" Sarah repeated.

"Find a safe place for him, Sarah. You need to leave," Jareth hissed, dragging her out the door and down a few steps. She slid on the rented movies scattered in the hallway and against the Goblin King.

A scream sounded in the hallway. "Toby!" Sarah shouted, roughly pulling her arm away from Jareth's grasp. She stumbled down the stairs to the lower landing. "Toby!" she screached, staring in horror at the image before her.

The beast was grotesque. It was in the shape of a large human, slightly hunched backwards. It was as if the beast's skin had been turned inside out and the bones were placed back inside. The hall reaked of rotten flesh. It was hovering over a weeping Toby in the corner.

"Sarah, help!" Toby screamed. Sarah went to thrust her umbrella at the beast, but was pulled back by Jareth.

"Don't," he hissed quietly into her ear. "It can't see, and can barely hear. It's after your scent. It's not after him, it's after you. We have to go." Jareth pulled her backwards up the stairs. Sarah stared as the beast lifted it's head to smell the air as Toby cowered in the corner. "Is there another way out?" Jareth whispered.

"Fire escape," Sarah choked out, not able to move her gaze from the scene. Jareth pulled her back up to her landing and wrenched the window open.

"Sarah!" he hissed, gesturing to the window. Sarah climbed out onto the fire escape and began heading down, Jareth close behind her.

"Why don't you just take us back to the Underground?" Sarah asked as she climbed down the ladder.

"Well, then the beast would stay here and attack your brother. We need to lead your scent away," Jareth spoke as he jumped from the ladder shortly after Sarah.

"Then what? I can't leave Toby here!" Sarah protested.

"We will lead the beast away. I will hide you somewhere safe then come back for the boy," he explained. "Now, run. We have to go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the alleyway. Sarah ran, letting Jareth lead the way.

They ran for what seemed like an eternity, weaving between the alleyways. When Jareth finally stopped, Sarah was so exhausted she collapsed on the ground. Jareth held her tightly by the shoulders.

"Sarah, where we need to hide you is not going to be pleasant, but it will keep you safe until the beast leaves," Jareth explained.

'This isn't real,' Sarah thought, 'It has to be a dream. But what can I do?"

"Come on, we need to leave," Jareth stated, pulling her from the ground.

"No," Sarah said quietly.

"Sarah, we need to leave or you will die," he said.

"No, we will face it," she responded.

"No! I can't bear it if you die, Sarah. We need to hide you," he protested.

Sarah's heart stopped. 'What did he just say?' she thought.

He held her tightly and the city disappeared around them, replaced by darkness. The air was damp and cool. The smell was strong, but not entirely unpleasant. Sarah had trouble seeing through the darkness.

"Where are we?" Sarah whispered.

"Far away," Jareth responded quietly.

"Are we in an oubliette?" she asked.

"No, we're still Aboveground," he whispered, still not pulling his arms from around her.

"Is this real?" Sarah asked, pulling away from the Goblin King.

"Yes, Sarah, this is real," he said, not moving.

"Don't lie! How do I wake up?" Sarah shouted.

"Please, keep your voice down. I'm not sure how sound this structure is," Jareth whispered.

"Go save Toby," Sarah demanded quietly.


	13. Chapter 13: Legend

Fooled Heart

Chapter 13: Legend

Sarah stood still in the dark room, feeling Jareth leave her. She felt around in front of her until she hit a wall. The wall was damp and cold, obviously some sort of hard stone. She sunk against the wall to the ground, taking in the coolness of the rock against her back.

Sarah took a few moments to catch her breath from running. The smell of her enclosure reminded her of fireworks. 'A sulfur mine?' Sarah asked herself, 'He must have taken me here to hide my smell.'

Sarah tensed as she heard something rustling toward her. She held her breath and slowly brought her knees in toward her, careful to not make a sound.

"Sarah?" Jareth spoke softly, voice echoing through the enclosure.

"I'm here," Sarah said, relaxing.

"Sarah, what happened?" Toby's small voice echoed through the mine.

"Someone is after Sarah," Jareth explained, "It smelled her scent on you."

"Where are you, Sarah?" Toby said, shuffling around the tunnel with his hands spread in front of him.

Jareth conjured a crystal in his hand and suddenly the room was dimly lit. They were at an end of a tunnel, Sarah could see the supports holding up the earth above and tracks leading out below.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Sarah demanded.

"It takes a lot of power to transport people," Jareth snapped, "I had to recharge."

Toby sat against the wall next to his sister. There was a long silence before Sarah spoke.

"So, what is the plan now?"

"You will stay here and hide. When it is time for Toby's parents to come back, he will go home and you will come with me," Jareth stated.

"No!" Toby shouted, his voice echoing through the tunnel. "You can't go, Sarah!"

"You won't even know she is gone," Jareth said softly.

'Because you won't remember me,' Sarah thought, unable to look at her brother.

Toby settled against Sarah. She wrapped her arm around him, allowing him to lay his head against her, She pulled the small boy close and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be able to see you soon?" Toby asked.

"Every night," Jareth responded before Sarah had even opened her mouth.

'What a liar,' she thought, staring daggers at the handsome Goblin King as he stood in the center of the tunnel. He made his way toward the wall and gracefully sat beside her.

"I will stay with you as much as I can," Jareth said softly, "But I am a king and I do have other duties to tend to."

"Why did you save me?" Sarah questioned. "If you have so much to do, why does the life one human matter to you?"

"I told you, Sarah. I can't bear to see you die," he whispered softly in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Toby relaxed against her. Jareth conjured another crystal, producing a lightweight grey blanket, which he draped over Toby and Sarah's lap. He smiled warmly at Sarah, who was in shock at Jareth's hospitality.

"This isn't real," Sarah shook her head, "I'm dreaming."

"You are not, Sarah. I know there is no way to prove it, but you are fully awake," Jareth said as he spread out leisurely on the ground beside her.

"I can't believe anything right now," Sarah said softy. The small boy beside her let out a sleepy grunt as he dozed against her.

"Sarah, I will do my best to keep you safe. If it is only a dream, it can't hurt you. Try to make the decisions you normally would; try to keep yourself safe. The most a dream can do is make you confused," Jareth said softly as he ran his fingers through his long blonde locks. "When you awaken, just try to separate reality from the dream world. That is the most you can do until I take you to the Underground."

"I can't just simply go with you," Sarah protested softly.

Jareth chuckled. "I know you won't give up without exploring all options. But Sarah, the only other option is to stay here and live with it. It doesn't seem that bad now, but he will eventually have such a hold on you that he will be controlling your body as you dream."

"Why is he doing this to me?" Sarah asked.

"He thinks it is the best way to win the crown," Jareth stated.

Sarah waited for an extended explanation. When only silence filled the mine, she spoke softly, "And what do I have to do with the crown?"

"You defeated the Labyrinth," Jareth said softly. Another long pause followed.

"And?"

"If I were to die without producing an heir, the Kingdom would go back to him," Jareth said, avoiding the original question.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sarah questioned, getting tired of him avoiding the subject.

Jareth remained silent.

"Jareth, answer me," Sarah demanded.

"You're not going to like what I have to say," Jareth explained quietly, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Just spit it out already," Sarah demanded, careful to keep her voice down and not wake the sleeping boy beside her.

"According to legend," Jareth began, "The woman who defeats the Labyrinth and brings back the lost child becomes the Lady of the Labyrinth."

"I'm still not understanding why that ties me to Dimonis," Sarah spoke, not looking at Jareth. Truth be told, she did have an idea, but she wouldn't admit it.

"It is foretold that the Goblin King is to wed the Lady of the Labyrinth and produce two heirs," Jareth explained, careful not to look Sarah in the eye.

"I will not," Sarah spoke, anger rising in her voice. "I refuse to live my life by something that has been 'foretold'."

"I know," Jareth said softly, still not looking at the angered brunette.

"You know? Ha!" Sarah said sharply.

"I know you're angry, Sarah, but please stay calm. It is just legend. Yes, my people take our legends very seriously, but-" Jareth was cut off.

"I will have you know, I will never marry you, legend or not," Sarah hissed, careful not to raise her voice.

Jareth winced. Even though he knew she would be upset, he was hurt by her words. "Do you dislike me that much? Is the thought of being with me so repulsive that you will not even consider it?"

"I will not let someone else dictate my future," Sarah stated.

Jareth felt a small glint of hope. He placed a hand on her knee. "Sarah, ultimately the choice is yours," Jareth said softly.

Sarah allowed his hand to linger on her knee before speaking, "The answer will always be the same."

Jareth stood and turned his back to her. "Why will you not even consider it?"

"What happens if the Lady of the Labyrinth does not wed the Goblin King?" Sarah asked softly.

"The King will never produce an heir," he said softly, "Even if he takes another as his bride, they will never yield an heir."

"And what would happen to her?" Sarah asked.

"She will never restore the Labyrinth. She will live an average Aboveground life," Jareth said, "You will never be happy."

"I am happy with my life now. Well, before this dream thing started, I was happy," Sarah protested.

"Sarah, I know you will never be happy with being average," Jareth said softly as he turned to her. "Please, don't say no just yet."

"Jareth, I-"

"Sarah, please. You have time. I will keep you safe. I will-"

"Jareth. I can't talk about this now," Sarah said softly.

"I understand," Jareth said, nodding, "We have more important things. But now you know why he is doing this."

"To make me hate you," Sarah said.

"What do you mean? I was thinking he was going to keep you confused until you-" Jareth said, stopping suddenly.

"Until I what?"

"Until you want to end it," Jareth said, emphasizing the last two words. Sarah remained silent. She could sense the distress in his voice.

"Has it happened before?" Sarah asked finally.

"Yes," Jareth whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said softly.

"Why do you think the dreams are made to make you hate me?" Jareth questioned.

"The dreams make you terrible," Sarah said, avoiding his gaze.

"How terrible?"

Sarah began explaining the contents of her forced dream, When she got to the ball, she stopped. Sarah just couldn't find the words to explain how horrified she was with the experience.

"You woke before the ball?" Jareth asked after a long pause.

"No," Sarah choked out, trying to cover her fear. "No. Dimonis escorted me to the ball. He introduced me to Lady Dina. Do you really have a sister?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. She is quite a lovely woman. She rules the Elven Kingdom with her husband, King Androy," Jareth explained. "Was there anything else that happened at the ball?"

"Yes," Sarah said, letting another pause pass between them. She shifted uncomfortably. "Dimonis took me out to the gardens and proposed. You came along and pulled me away."

"And the shock woke you up," Jareth said, nodding.

"No," Sarah began, "You attacked Dimonis and brought me to your bedchambers." Sarah buried her face in her hands. Jareth kneeled beside her and tilted her chin lightly to look her in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened, Sarah," he whispered.

Sarah explained every detail of the encounter. By the end of her story, her face was flushed bright red and the tears had begun forming in her eyes.

"I was scared," Sarah whispered, "It was so real."

"I know," Jareth said tenderly, "He gave me dreams like that, too."

"He did?" Sarah asked, eyes wide. The young boy beside her shifted and quickly fell back asleep. Sarah rubbed Toby's arm softly to give comfort.

"Dimonis planted similar images of him in my head," Jareth explained, "The pain of it seemed so real."

"You mean, in your dreams he-" Sarah stopped, not able to say the words. Jareth nodded. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I didn't realize."

"He is still in the beginning with you, Sarah," Jareth explained. "If things continue, worse things will happen. It will feel real. You will feel all the pain associated with it. And it may not be me that hurts you. It could be a complete stranger. It could be him. It might not even be...that. You could have a dream in which you are locked in a tiny uncomfortable box for days as someone views you from the outside."

"That is horrible," Sarah said.

"I don't want you hurting like that," Jareth said softly, placing a hand on her knee again.

"You can't change my mind that easily," Sarah said, placing her hand over his.

"Even if you have no intention of fulfilling the legend, I still want you to come back to the Underground. I need to make sure you are safe," Jareth said, squeezing her knee.

"I can't just leave my life here," Sarah protested.

"You can visit," Jareth said. Sarah gave him a questioning look. "Not in reality, only in dreams. But you can visit."

"I don't think that will be enough," she said.

"Think about it Sarah. I will make sure you are safe. I will make sure you have a roof over your head, even if you choose not to live in my castle. I will make sure you are living the best life you can within the Underground, even if it does not involve me," Jareth pleaded.

Sarah remained silent. She took her hand away from his and closed her eyes.

"Please, just consider it," Jareth said tenderly. He moved his hand from her knee.

"If we find him, can we stop him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"After we stop him, may I return home?"

Jareth hesitated. He looked at her softly. Sarah's eyes were closed and her eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "If that is what you really want, Sarah. I will give you the option, but you will never be able to return if you choose to leave. That is not my decision, it is the law of the Underground."

"I understand," Sarah said quietly. "When Dad and Karen come back, I will go back to the Underground. We will figure out a way to stop Dimonis. I will give you my decision then."

"Thank you, Sarah." Jareth said, smiling at her. He cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a questioning look. "May I have a kiss, Sarah?"

Sarah bit her lip and pulled her face from his hands. "This isn't real," she stated plainly, "The real Jareth wouldn't ask." Her lips were met by his in a forceful kiss. As quickly as it happened, he stopped and pulled away. Sarah touched her lips with her fingertips. "Even if it is a dream, it can't hurt me," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her for another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14: No Farewell

Fooled Heart

Chapter 14: No Farewell

Sarah woke in the darkened mine. Whatever Jareth had used to illuminate the area was gone, leaving nothing but darkness. "Toby?" Sarah whispered quietly. The sound echoed through the mine. "Toby?" Sarah repeated, a little louder.

Sarah felt the ground around her for her sleeping brother, but found nothing. "Toby?" Sarah called again, the name echoing. She began panicing. "Toby!" she shouted.

"Keep your voice down," a soft voice hissed. The room was illuminated once more. Jareth stood before her holding one of his magic crystals. "He is safe. He has returned home," Jareth spoke softly.

"How could you let him go back there?" Sarah hissed.

"He is back home with his parents, Sarah," Jareth clarified.

"They are not due back-"

"You have been asleep for quite some time, Sarah," Jareth said, cutting her off. Sarah gave him a horrified look. "I'm sorry," he said, "You were under too much stress. I thought it would be for the better."

"So you put me to sleep? For a week?" Sarah hissed. Jareth ran his fingers through his hair. "Why would you do that? I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye!" Sarah spat at him before burying her face in her hands.

"I know you are upset-"

"Damn right I'm upset!" Sarah yelled at him as she rose from the cold floor beneath her.

"Sarah, please keep your voice down!" Jareth hissed quietly.

"Are you bent on making my life miserable?" Sarah asked, clutching her fists at her sides. A long pause followed. "Answer me!"

"No," Jareth said after a moment.

"Then why are you always so horrible?" Sarah demanded.

Jareth looked at her with deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm trying to make things easier for you, Sarah," he said quietly. "I didn't want you to deal with the stress of waiting or saying goodbye."

Sarah glared at him. He moved a step closer. She stiffened. "I was being a little selfish, too, I admit," he said, taking another graceful step closer. "I was afraid when you and Toby said your goodbyes, you would change your mind."

"I only agreed to go back to the Underground to keep myself and Toby safe. We will defeat Dimonis and I will go home," Sarah stated sternly.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "That isn't what you said before."

Sarah shot him a dirty look. "I changed my mind," she stated.

"You will decide after Dimonis is no longer a threat," Jareth said softly, "That is what you said, and that is what I will hold you to." Sarah grunted in disagreement, but said nothing further. "We need to leave now. They have found us."

The cavern was filled with the stench of rotting flesh. Sarah cupped her hand over her nose and mouth. Jareth wrapped one arm around her and used the other to smash his crystal on the floor of the mine.

The next second, the pair stood just outside the castle within the Goblin City.


End file.
